Naruto of the Impure Energy
by dragonupghost145
Summary: He loved more than anyone could understand but then it was all taken from him in a single night. A deal made with Vaatu leads Naruto down a path that could end the Avatar once and for all, as long as it meant having his family back. Sequel to "Naruto of the Pure Energy"
1. Chapter 1

_"In order to rise_

_From its own ashes_

_A phoenix_

_First_

_Must_

_Burn." _

— _Octavia E. Butler_

* * *

Fire, fire is the element of power. The people who hold the power of fire are often proud and have an emotional control only surpassed by the Air Nomads. Fire-bending is the art of control but, at the same time, it also requires almost no control. Every person who hopes to Fire-bend needs to have a drive in their life or their flames with be weak and frail. Anger was often the main fuel for most Fire-benders but, over time, they learned that happiness or love were even stronger than anger.

Young Fire-benders are often the most dangerous when it comes to Fire-bending. The reason for this is they have no control over their fire and it has the possibility to rage out of control in times of high emotion. This is what brings us to a young boy, who had been found and raised by a strange family in the Fire Nation. This strange, large, family had found the boy on one of the many beaches and managed to nurse him back to health.

It turns out that the boy's name, which was the only thing he could remember, was Naruto. Naruto looked to be no more than four years old and, because of his age, the family decided they should adopt him. Now normally this would be fine but, when the public found out, the boy was nearly taken away. The reason for this is that the "family" was actually all women that worked for a brothel and the locals didn't want a child raised in that kind of environment. However, the child had grown attached to each one of them and refused to leave his family.

So, after much arguing, Naruto was permitted to stay with the women but on the condition that he would attend school and that they do not do _business_ while he is on the property. They instantly agreed and soon everything began to change. Some of the girls actually returned to school, considering most were runaways, and others even got jobs in the city. Soon the brothel was gone and was replaced by a large home, with Naruto being their little light in the darkness. If they were asked how it happened, they would just say that there was something about Naruto that made people want to change for the better. It was as if he just warmed people's heart with the innocents in his eyes and it made them want to keep that innocence around for as long as possible. Then came the day that he learned he was a Fire-bender.

It had been just a normal day at school but it soon changed when some of the older kids started to make fun of him. Naruto was used to being teased about his yellow hair and how his jaw-length bangs framed either side of his face. However, one of the kids found out about what his adopted family use to do and began to say some rather nasty things about them. After only a few seconds of that, Naruto finally snapped and the kids would up in the hospital with second-degree burns on their hands and face while the front of their cloths had been burned off. After that day, Naruto had been given a tutor who would teach him just how to control his element.

Now, at age ten, Naruto was roughly four-foot-five and weighed roughly eighty-eight pounds. Naruto's appearance remained about the same, with his bangs still framing his face, but he now wore an outfit not seen all that much in the Fire Nation. Naruto wore something similar to a tracksuit, with a pair of strange looking black sandals, and he now wore a necklace that held a locket with a gold chair to keep it around Naruto's neck. This necklace had been a gift, for his birthday, from all the girls. They had each saved up enough money to buy him a gold locket, with a picture of all of them kept inside. Naruto swore he would always keep it with him, no he _promised_ to always keep it with him. Then came the day where Naruto's life came crashing down around him, quite literally.

The day had ended like any other, with his mother figure helping him with his homework before they all sat down and spent time talking about their day. Then they all had dinner and it was off to bed for all of them. Most mornings, Naruto was woken up by Durga, who he had a major crush on but would never admit it. However, Naruto was awoken by the sound of Durga calling his name and when he opened his eyes; he found that their home was on fire!

"Naruto wake up!" yelled the girl, who was beginning to choke on the smoke which was filling their home.

In two seconds flat, Naruto was out of bed and kneeling down next to a choking Durga. Knowing that they would never get out of there with the fire still raging, Naruto began to try to calm the surrounding fire, with his limited knowledge of how to control it, and found it worked just enough. Being the most unaffected by the fire, Naruto quickly grabbed the girl by her wrist and pulled her out of the room, while keeping the flames from touching them as much as possible. Both of them managed to make it down the stairs and outside, only for Naruto to be hit in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out for a while.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself tied to a wooden post and across from him was a whole group of men dressed in suits. Most of the girls were huddled in a circle, with some of the men surrounding them, while the leader was actually beating the woman who had become a mother to Naruto. Naruto was left speechless as the man actually beat the poor woman to the ground and even began to kick her over and over. She was then dragged over to where the rest of the girls were, by her hair no less.

"You whores clearly don't know you place. I have you all that big old house and only asked that I get a yearly fee, I even left it up to you as to how you get the money. Instead, I hear that you're spending all your money on _school_ and some little bastard that you all adopted. I fell hurt, you all betrayed my faith in you and do you know what that means?" he asked as he knelt down and roughly made Durga look up at him, to which she spat in his face.

"Go to hell," Durga hissed, not knowing that Naruto had actually regained consciousness.

"Heh, boys burn them," the man ordered after slapping Durga across the face.

"But boss, what about the kid? He could tell the authorities who we are," said another one of the men, who got a fist to the face.

"You think some blond little bastard can I.D. us, now I said burn them!" the man yelled and the next thing Naruto saw was the sight of his family being burned alive.

"NO!" Naruto screamed, his eyes wide with disbelief, while he began to try to get out of the metal chains that held him.

Sadness was the first emotion to grip his heart, something he had never felt before, then that sadness gave way to a feeling Naruto couldn't quite describe. It was the same feeling that he had when those kids insulted his family but, this time, it seemed like a hundred times more powerful. His heart was pumping faster that if he ran a hundred miles, his entire body seemed to be burning, and then it happened. Dark blue fire, something almost never seen before, shot from Naruto's mouth like an explosion. Not only that, but an actual bolt of lightning actually shot down from the sky and hit the post, he was chained it.

"What the hell!" cried one of the men before another bold of lighting shot down from sky and struck him dead on.

"_**They hurt you child, kill them all**_," a voice whispered in the back of Naruto's mind and then he snapped.

With the rage of watching the women, he loved with all of his innocent heat, die, and unleashed something monstrous. There was no control in Naruto's movements, he simply lashed out with all of his anger, all of his sorrow, and did to the men what they did to his family. His blue fire consumed them one by one, so fast that it was all a blur, while lightning rained down like the spirits themselves demanded retribution. That night the moon did not shine, even though it had been full when the sun began to go down, leaving only the blue fire and burning home to light the night.

Naruto, completely exhausted from his anger, had found himself in front of the ashes that use to be his family. He simply sat there, the light gone from his blue eyes, and then he wept. For minutes, hours, or even days, he didn't know but his sadness seemed to never end. If they were still alive then they would hold him and tell him that everything would be alright, if they were alive then he would get to have a big breakfast with them when the sun came up and get a kiss from them before he went to school. Now they were just a pile of ashes being soaked by his tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect any of you, I wasn't strong enough," he sobbed, as the necklace seemed to rattle all on its own.

"_**Do you want them back child?**_" the voice, from before, asked.

"W-What?" Naruto asked as he looked around to see if he could find the person speaking.

"_**What would you give to have them back with you?**_"

"Anything, I would give anything!" Naruto exclaimed just before he passed out from his body working itself harder than it should have.

"_**This time, with the Harmonic Convergence so close, I have enough strength to influence one of them. This time I'll show them just how powerful **_**my**_** avatar is!**_"

* * *

Well this is the story that my prequel, "Naruto of the Pure Energy", was leading up to. So leave a review, give ideas, and I'm accepting ideas for Naruto's pairing!


	2. Chapter 2

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, and dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before._

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Republic City, the place practically built by Avatar Aang himself, was a place where most believed there was almost no crime. They believed that his peace would reign for the next thousand years but they were wrong. A force had crawled its way into the infrastructure of Republic City and was slowly waiting for its time to strike. Most would question as to who would want to disrupt such peace and the answer was quite simple, even to the non-educated. This one person wanted his family back, even if that meant damning the rest of the world to ten-thousand years of darkness. However, this person must have the power to rival the champion of the light; this person must be stronger than the Avatar itself.

Now, in the humble shopping district of Republic City, a seventeen-year-old teenager walked calmly down the street. This young man both stood out and blended in with the surrounding crowd, which was an amazing thing to be able to do. The seventeen-year-old was roughly 6.2ft and looked to weigh around 170lb. If there had been only one word to describe how he looked, it would be elegant. The teenager's snow-white shirt seemed to be clear of all imperfections. His black and grey, pinstriped, vest was neatly word, with black buttons holding it closed. Lastly, he wore a pair of black trousers with black leather gloves covering his hands, and a cane in his right hand.

As far as physical appearances go, the young man was nothing to scoff at, considering many young women could be seen eyeing him when they thought he was not looking. From his bright blue eyes, that lead many to assume he was from one of the Water Tribes, to his spiky blond hair, which framed his face down to his jaw. Or even his light skin and even the three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was exotic looking and, as such, was the focus of many women who were bored of the same looking men.

This young man's name was simply Naruto and he was currently walking to a shop her owned just around the corner. Now one would wonder about what had happened to the young Fire-bender that watched his family die and the answer was simple. He moved to Republic city, set up a shop and even practiced being polite, just to await the arrival of the Avatar. You see, he was forced to wait until the next Harmonic Convergence to trade the Avatar for the return of his family. Therefore, he assumed that the best way to accomplish this was to befriend her. Durga would curse him for even thinking about doing such a thing, but he _needed_ them back.

Therefore, he would wait and continue with his plans, all to get back what was stolen from him all those years ago. However, he still needed to gain three other elements just to be an even match for the greatest bender in the world. That plan was one that had been in motion for the last three years, under the guise of something else entirely.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" a young, female and energetic voice called from down the street, catching Naruto's attention.

"Oh Jinora, sneaking away from home again?" asked Naruto, his tone polite while he gave the small Air-bender a polite bow.

"I never told you that I sneak out," Jinora said but Naruto just smiled at her and patted her, softly, on the head.

"I believe you just did, my dear," said Naruto before he unlocked the door and held it open for her, as a proper gentleman should.

Once inside, Naruto observed the condition his small shop was in compared to when it was just an empty room. You see, Naruto had two businesses going, if just to afford a slightly higher class of living. On one side, he ran a small bookstore and, on the other, he made a various number of things out of wood. In fact, the bookstore was the reason that Naruto knew one of the last Air-benders in existence. It began the very first time Jinora snuck away from her little island home and got in trouble with the local Triple Threat Triad gang. Naruto had offered her a place to hide, until the gang moved on, and got to read his small collection of rare books, which he had collected before coming to Republic City. Now she came buy for a visit at least once a week, if just to have someone else besides her siblings to talk with.

"So how has your week been?" asked Naruto as he placed his cane next to his desk, which Jinora sat on after getting a new book to read.

"Annoying little brother, annoying little sister, dad's at work most of the time, and mom wants a non-Air-bender," said Jinora, who never looked away from her book, only for Naruto to place his finger on top of the book and slowly lower it for her.

"Now I know something is wrong," Naruto said, his polite tone never leaving but his blue eyes bore into her light brown ones.

"Sigh, fine but you have to promise not to laugh," she said, before Naruto held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?" he asked, making Jinora giggle before she wrapped her smaller pinky around his own and gave it a light squeeze.

So Naruto sat down, crossed one leg over the other and said, "Start when you're ready" before folding his hands over his lap. Naruto was not just a good friend of Jinora but also the person she came to when she needed to vent about her family. As a result, Naruto sat and listened, his attention never wavering, as she spilled everything she bottled up over the week. She said how her sister was always trying to get all the attention, how her brother could never seem to let her meditate in peace, and how they would never take her off the island no matter how many times she asked. She even got so mad that a strong breeze shot through his shop and sent his paperwork flying in all directions.

"Sorry about you papers," Jinora apologized, feeling bad that her temper made a mess of his little office, but Naruto just smiled as they picked up the mess.

"Don't worry about it, I've always wanted something random to chance my daily routine, and you've just given it to me," Naruto laughed while Jinora hit her blush of embarrassment.

"Still, a proper Air-bender needs to be in control all the time," the young Air-bender said, no doubt quoting her father.

"I believe that any _human_ needs to have a little lax in control or how could they still be human?" asked Naruto, as they finished picking up all the papers, before he patted her on the head once again.

"I wish I was a Fire-bender instead, and then I could have as much fun as I want," Jinora pouted.

"You're smart enough to know that Fire-bending is the element that needs the most control. Oh and look at the time, you should get home before your father does, lest he thinks something has happened to you," said Naruto as he made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Um Naruto, would you mind if I barrow this book? I promise to bring it back just the way it is!" she said, holding the book rather chose to her chest.

"Well I don't usually rent my books," Naruto began but then grinned and said, "However you are my best friend so I think I can trust you."

With a squeal of delight, Jinora gave Naruto a quick hug before she was out of the store and up the street, faster than Naruto could even blink. There was then a knock at his store's back door, causing him to frown before he walked over and opened it.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked as a man in a suit walked into his shop.

"My boys tell me that you wanted to talk to me personally, now I don't usually do this type of thing so you better have _double_ the amount for our _protection_," said the man, who was a notable member of the Triple Threat Triad gang, but Naruto just smiled at him.

"Oh yes, it's on my desk over there," said Naruto, pointing to the white envelope on his desk, as the man walked over and picked up the small package.

"Hey what's the big idea, there's no money in here!" the man yelled, about to turn around and burn Naruto with his Fire-bending, only for a needle to enter his neck and for a strange liquid to, slowly, be injected into his body.

"It took a few years, but I finally found you, you son of a bitch," Naruto whispered, into the man's ear, before everything went black for the suit wearing man.

With a low sigh, Naruto allowed the man to fall roughly to the ground, as he walked over to a clear corner of his store, reached down to the wooden floor, and opened a secrete hatch that the wood covered. Naruto then walked back over to the passed out gang member, grabbed him by his feet, and dragged him over to the hatch, where he simply pushed him in. Calmly looking around, Naruto walked up to the front of his store flipped his sign to "CLOSED", before walking over to the hatch and climbed in.

(Thirty minutes later)

"I know you're awake, the drug leaves your system about fifteen minutes after initial injection," said Naruto, who now had plastic wrapping over his cloths and even one with holes cut in it to cover his face.

"What did you do to me you little shit?" the man asked, not caring that he had been stripped down to his underwear and was now hanging from the ceiling, held up by black chains.

"Oh you don't remember huh, frankly I'm not surprised. After all, why would someone as _important_ as you even remember burning fifteen girls alive, while their adopted child watched? How could you remember crawling away as said child cried over the ashes that had once been his family?" asked Naruto, his polite tone never changing as he pulled a knife off his small workbench.

"Y-You're him, you're that little bastard!" the man yelled, now knowing just _who_ his was stuck in a room with.

"Hey, what do you know, old age hasn't affected your memory!" Naruto laughed as he let the cold metal, of his knife, glide over the man's chest, leaving just a shallow cut in its wake.

"I'm not going to beg, when by boys realize I'm missing then your ass is grass," the man snarled, but Naruto just gave him a smirk and let a small dark blue flame appear on the tip of his index finger.

"I learned a lot of things over the years. For instance, did you know that the human body shuts down after the first layer of skin is completely gone? Alternatively, that there are specific drugs that, when given a high enough dosage of, will make it so the bodies' pain receptors, in the brain, are doubled. You see, I have spent a lot of time trying to find you and now I will get to spend all the time with you that I want. So, let's get started, shall we?" asked Naruto before he placed his, on fire, index finger right on the man's bare chest.

The man screamed the moment the flame touched his skin, which only made Naruto press his finger down even harder. Now normally a Fire-bender can take the pain of fire but the drug, Naruto injected him with while unconscious, made it hurt twice as much as it should have. Once Naruto was satisfied, he pulled his finger away to reveal that the skin had turned almost completely black. With the searing pain momentarily gone, the man allowed his body to go limp as he tried to suppress the pain he was still feeling.

"Oh don't worry, this is just the beginning my friend. I still have to pay you back _fifteen_ more times," the blond Fire-bender said as he took his knife and began to carve something into the man's chest.

When it was done, it turned out that he had carved a name into his chest and the name was Durga. Seeing that it would wound wouldn't leave a scar, Naruto lit his finger back on fire and traced over each letter, searing the name into the man's flesh.

"That's one," Naruto said before he began to carve, and burn, fourteen more names into the man's torso.

They went in order of youngest to oldest, beginning with Durga. Aiko was the second youngest, having the largest heart out of all them. Then Aya, she was the most creative and loved bright colors. Then Emi, Hana, Junko, Mari, Miku, Kimiko, Yua, Ume, Tsuki, Sumi, Rin, and finally, their mother figure, Nozomi. Each one of them held a special place in Naruto's heart and now they were carved into their murder's chest. By now, blood was covering the plastic shell that Naruto wore and the stone floor before the man.

"So tell me, are you sorry that you killed them?" asked Naruto, not realizing that nearly two hours had passed since

"G-Go to hell," the man managed to say, with blood flowing from his mouth and the light slowly leaving his eyes.

"Come with me," Naruto said, knowing that he cut a few arteries, before he took his knife and slowly drove it into the man's heart, making sure to cause as much pain as possible.

Once he was sure that his family's murderer was dead, purple snake-like creatures seemed to immerge from Naruto's body. Naruto did not even seem fazed as the purple snake-like creatures went into the man's body before pulling something out of him. One could only describe the object as something that truly represented fire. This was the ability to bend fire that all Fire-benders had within themselves. So Naruto watched as the creatures placed the object inside Naruto's chest, before going back into him.

"Thank you, you've just given me the next piece to having my family back."

* * *

Well this is chapter two and I have to say, I am having even more fun writing this one than I did writing the last one. Therefore Review, Give ideas, and the pairing is still up in the air!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Evil is always possible. And goodness is eternally difficult." _

― _Anne Rice_

* * *

It had been a very boring week, for Naruto, in Republic city. However, after disposing of a few lose ends, Naruto received a surprise visit from an old friend. This friend went by the name Lin Beifong and she was not there one personal business. In fact, it appears that someone had seen Naruto's last visitor come into his shop and never leave. To make matters worse, that man had been an off duty member of the Police Force, so it would be hard to keep the current police chief from ripping apart his store. Actually, Lin had returned with a warrant and was in the process of turning his humble little show inside out.

"Honestly Chief Beifong, if I actually knew what you were looking for then perhaps I could render some assistance," said Naruto, who was being watched by Lin herself, while he simply sat at his desk without a care in the world.

"This dirt bag winds up in the middle of Republic City with fifteen names carved into his chest and the last person he was seen with was you. So how about we cut the shit and you tell me why you did it?" asked Lin, with her patients running low and her temper running high.

"I can't tell you what I don't know, perhaps he did it himself?" asked Naruto as he began to twirl his cane, only for two metal wires to shoot out and grab it right out of Naruto's hands.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened, I don't care how much people may like you. You must be one sick fuck to carve and burn a bunch of names into someone before leaving them in public," Lin cursed as she broke Naruto's expensive cane, but Naruto just kept smiling gently at her.

"Now Chief Beifong, what would your mother think of this kind of behavior? I believe that to accuse someone of a crime, there must first be evidence," said Naruto only to find himself suddenly on the ground with Lin's foot on his throat.

"You have _no_ right to even speak of my mother, not a murderer like you," she hissed only to be restrained by her own men.

"Chief Beifong, you can't just attack him for no reason!" one of her men yelled but Lin just continued to glare at Naruto.

"Ma'am we haven't found anything," one of the other Metal-benders said.

"Keep searching, I know he's hiding something!" Lin ordered, shaking herself free of her own officer's grip, while Naruto stood back up and rubbed his own throat.

"You're very determined Lin, you don't mind if I call you that do you, and I can even admire that. However, I have yet to even open my shop and I am afraid the busiest part of the day is about to begin. So would you please leave my store?" asked Naruto as he adjusted his cloths before motioning them to the door.

"Don't think this is over, I'm on you like white on rice," Lin swore before storming out of the store, with her men right behind her.

"How interesting," Naruto said to himself as he walked over to his trap door end entered his secrete chamber just below his store.

Unlike when he was dealing with his family's murderer, the basement was now designed like a miniature martial arts studio. What was strange was the fact that it had all the equipment for all four types of bending styles. From the wooden posts to practice the movements of his Fire-bending, the weights to build muscle for Earth-bending, the small diagrams of a Water-bending style, and even the meditation rituals of the Air-benders. This room looked like it was meant for an Avatar than a normal Fire-bender but since when had he ever restrained himself to one thing?

"_**My Avatar, you have finally gained another human's Fire-bending skill,**_" said Vaatu, as Naruto turned to face a full body mirror, which showed Vaatu's image over Naruto's normal one.

"Yes, just as you have taught me," said Naruto as he gave a small bow to the spirit that gave him the power to avenge his family, and would soon give him the power to bring them back.

"_**Yes and once Raava has fallen, you and I shall bring true peace to the world. No longer will our worlds be separate, no longer will the dead have to part with the living, and no longer, will there be any pain in the world. We shall achieve eternal peace. Now, continue to grow in strength and my servants will help you gain enough strength to fulfill both our dreams,**_" said Vaatu before Naruto's eyes glowed completely red and the Spirit of Darkness faded back to his tomb in the Spirit World.

"Fool," Naruto whispered as a dark blue flame incased his right hand, "Your own arrogance is what will leave you trapped for another Ten-thousand years."

Naruto then spent the rest of his day training in all four types' elements. He found that his fire flowed easier after meditating like an Air-bender, his attacks were stronger after training like an Earth-bender, and his movements were much more fluid after practicing like a Water-bender. It was because of all four of these things that Naruto also found himself going through the movements for the most powerful ability that a Fire-bender could ever learn. That is right, Naruto was currently running through the movements of how to create, and use, lightning.

'Come on, one last try,' thought Naruto and, with all of his focus, he managed to create an electrical build up around his two index and middle fingers.

Seeing that the attack was stronger than any he had produced since, Naruto unleashed the built up energy right at a large piece of metal, which he had placed up against a wall on the other side of the room. Naruto could not help the grin that formed on his face, he had finally managed to generate lightning _after_ gaining another man's Fire-bending. The thing was that every time he took one of the elements he already had then his control would be almost completely shot to hell. So, while gaining almost double the power, he was forced to learn how to control his increased power.

"Dammit, what's with all that noise up there?" asked Naruto, who could currently hear the sound of yelling from the street above him.

Therefore, after putting his expensive cloths back on, Naruto walked out of his little training area and out the front door of his shop. What he saw was that damn Triple Threat Triad gang trying to get an old man to pay up his _protection_ money or they would trash his shop. Now normally Naruto did not get involved in things like this but there was someone very _special_ who looked about to do something very _stupid_.

"You know, it's not a very nice thing to try and threaten an old man for his money. In fact, only _cowards_ would do such a thing," said Naruto, making himself known, as he approached the three members of the gang.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the apparent leader, his attention changing from the old man to the well-dressed blond that interrupted him.

"Me? Well I am just a concerned citizen," Naruto said, as polite as possible, while rolling up his white sleeves.

"Kill this guy," the man said, actually turning his back on Naruto, only for a hand to grab him by his hair and suddenly light it on fire.

This resulted in him running around like a mad man before using his Water-bending to douse his now almost completely burned hair. When he turned around, fully intent on running an ice spear through Naruto's chest, a foot connected with his face and sent him right to the ground. So there Naruto stood, his foot still in the same position as when he kicked the man in his face, before he straightened himself out and just grinned. He was grinning at how much quicker he was able to regain his Fire-bending control after it being thrown off for a while.

"Well what do you say gentlemen, would you like to leave now or share your friend's current fate?" asked Naruto, although he already knew their answer.

"Take him down!" the Fire-bender of the gang yelled before he launched a stream of fire right at Naruto, only for a blast of blue fire to cut right through his red and hit him with explosive power.

"Die!" the last member yelled, somehow getting behind Naruto, before launching a chunk of rock at him, only for someone else to smash it before it even got close to Naruto.

"It's not very nice to attack someone while their back is turned," a distinct female voice said, even though the small cloud of dust from the shattered rock.

Even though he could not see the mysterious person, Naruto still knew _who_ it was. The piece of Vaatu, inside his own body, practically crawled its way out of him when it sensed the Light spirit of Raava. This girl, who ever she really was, was indeed the Avatar and it made Naruto's heart beat faster. Everything led up to the first meeting and he had to pull it off just right, or years of planning would be shot to hell.

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was able to get a good look at the new Avatar. Surprisingly, she looked about his age and defiantly had the body of a bender, he should know considering he is one. She was very tan, which always bothers him as to how the people of the South and North Pole were always tan, but Naruto could admire it. She seemed to be wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, which still did nothing to hide her figure, blue bands around her forearms, a pair of typical South Pole pants, and a brown coat tied around her waist.

"You should leave while you still can, wouldn't want the police force to come around and start asking questions _again_," said Naruto as one of their airships passed overhead and three Metal-benders made their way to the ground.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked the officer, clearly referring to the passed out guy with almost no hair and the guy taking a nap down the street with the front of his outfit burned off.

"Well you see, they fell down some stairs," said Naruto, not even bothering to come up with a half-decent lie.

"H-He's right sir, we just all fell down some stairs," said the Earth-bending gang member, clearly not wanting to get into any trouble with the law, less his boss chop his little man off, and feed it to him.

"That's it, I'm placing all five of you under arrest," the officer said as his partners went to arrest the five benders, only for the Avatar to suddenly take off down the street and around the corner.

"You two get these four down to the station, I've got the runner!" the lead officer ordered as he took off after the runaway Avatar.

"Well…she certainly is an energetic one," said Naruto before wires wrapped around him and he was lifted up into the airship above him, followed by the three gang members.

(Police Station: Interview room 3)

"Picking a fight in the middle of the street, I didn't know you wanted to give me a reason to arrest you so badly. You should have just confessed to killing all of those missing Fire-benders," said Lin Beifong, who was looking through a file with Naruto's name on it.

"You have a file on me? I'm touched," said Naruto before Lin slammed her hand down on the table, with enough force the make the damn thing implode.

"Do **NOT** bullshit me! Every single one of those Fire-benders was last seen with you before they were found dead, three days later! I don't care what fucked up reason you had for killing them, I'm going to make sure you rot in a damn hole by the time I'm done with you!" she yelled and yet Naruto _still_ just smiled at her.

"Do you have any _actual_ proof that I had anything to do with their deaths? My shop does have a back exit that many of my customers like to use to get to the other streets," said Naruto with his hands folded over his lap.

"Just because you're _his_ son, doesn't mean you can just do whatever the hell you want," the angry Metal-bender growled, before the door was opened and two people walked in, one being a police officer and the other looked like a member of the Water Tribe.

"Chief Beifong, would you please care to explain the reason as to why you are holding my son?" asked the Water Tribe man, making Lin frown even more than she already was.

"_Councilman_ Tarrlok, your _adopted_ son is my current lead suspect in a yearlong murder investigation," said Lin, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Really, because I believe those charges were dropped and you were forced to give my son a formal apology. I also believe that he is here for _self-defense_ against three members of a well-known gang that makes it a habit to put pressure on that area of town. Now, if you will stop wasting both of our time, would you please release my son so we may all go about our days," said Tarrlok, his tone commanding yet gentle all rolled up into one highly political package.

"Don't trip down the stairs on the way out, I would _hate_ for you to break your neck," Lin hissed as she released Naruto from his metal bindings, around his legs, allowing him to stand up and grin at her.

"You know Lin, if I didn't know better; I would say you have a _thing_ for me. After all, why would you come and watch my shop on your off hours?" Naruto whispered, making sure that only Lin could hear him, before he followed his adoptive father out of the cell.

"Bastard," she cursed, finding that she had been doing that a lot recently, before storming out of the cell and up to her office.

Once they left the police station, both Naruto and Tarrlok climbed into their personal car and ordered the driver to take them home. Naruto could tell that his adopted father was not pleased by how the police were harassing his _innocent_ son but Naruto could **not** have anything drastic happened. He needed space to move around and it would be hard to do that with both his father and the police watching him.

"I'll make sure that Chief Beifong doesn't bother you anymore," said Tarrlok but Naruto just have him his all too innocent smile.

"It's no bother father, just as long as my shop isn't bothered too much, I'll be fine. Besides, it wouldn't look good for you to use your political power to keep the police away from your son, some might take that the wrong way," said Naruto as Tarrlok poured them each a glass of wine and handed one to his son.

"I'm beginning to believe you would make a better politician than myself," Tarrlok said as they touched their glasses before taking a small sip of the dark red liquid.

"Perhaps I should take some time to get into politics, after all there is so much more I could do for this city if I was," said Naruto.

"Well if you do then the first person you should meet is Councilman Tenzin, he is well respected among the council and would be willing to teach you the ins and outs of politics. Now normally I would teach you, but I am afraid, that with the Equalist attacks increasing, I will not have enough time," said Tarrlok as the can continued to drive through the crowded streets of Republic City.

"I've also heard that the Avatar is now in Republic City," said Naruto, catching his father's attention.

"Really, I've heard no such information."

"Well it was more like she prevented a member of the Triad from attacking me from behind. Although, something tells me that Tenzin doesn't know she is here, if her fleeing from the police is anything to go by," Naruto informed Tenzin while finishing off his glass of wine.

"How interesting, well I do hope I get to meet her and thank her for saving my son."

"Yes, perhaps, if she does stay, we could have a little party in her honor," Naruto suggested as the car slowed to a stop just outside Naruto's shop.

"Do be careful son, I don't believe that Chief Beifong will stop watching you no matter what anyone says," Tarrlok said as Naruto stepped out of the car and gave his father a nod.

"It wouldn't be any fun if she did."

* * *

Well here is chapter three so review and give ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

_"It is not our right to punish one for thinking as he does, no matter how much we disagree." _

— _Oliver Bowden_

* * *

It was midnight, in Republic City, when all three of the Triple Threat Triad gang were released from their overnight stay at the police station. They did not know who managed to get the charges dropped but their boss was going to be pissed beyond reason. They could skip town but they all knew that not even an ocean would keep them safe, so the best action was to just face the music now and pray they would walk away with their lives.

"Oh man, we are so dead," the Water-bender said, having witnessed what happened to the last guy that failed their boss.

"Hey, maybe the boss is in a good mood, you know, since he bailed us out and everything?" the Fire-bender asked, who kept the jail shirt considering his last one was worthless from when Naruto blasted him.

"Or he just wants us out so he could do us in himself. Man, I'm too young to die!" the Earth-bender cried before a knife seemed to flying out of nowhere and shoot right through his heart, before embedding itself in the concrete behind him.

What the two remaining gang members did not see was that the knife was actually glowing red, as if supper heated, before two more shot through their chests. Then, out of the darkness, a person walked out and stopped right in front of the three dead gang members. This man was dressed rather strangely, given the fact that he looked like something out of an old story. The man had hair similar to Naruto's, accept it was pitch black, and he wore a completely blank white mask with two slits to see out of. His outfit consisted of no shirt, showing he was rather fit, a pair of finger-less opera-length gloves, a pair of baggy pants, and looked to be wearing no shoes at all.

Without even hesitating, the man held out his hand and allowed purple snake-like creatures to come out of the his palm. There was no doubt about it, this masked person was actually Naruto, and he was striking once again. As each snake creature entered the body, of one of the men, they pulled out the element they controlled. They then pushed each element into the masked Naruto's chest, before going back inside his body.

"Hey you!" cried a passing police officer, who had just clocked out and was about ready to head home for the day, only for a red hot knife to also go through his chest.

"Damn it, the last thing I need is a man hunt for the death of a Police officer. Sorry but they'll never find your body friend," Naruto apologized as he picked up his four knives, storing them in slits on his gloves, before picking up the dead officer's body and walking into the shadows, leaving the gang members there in front of the police station for them to be found the next day.

Naruto found that after absorbing multiple elements at once, he was rather weak. So burning the cop's body to nothing but ashes took longer than he would have liked but he still got the job done. Therefore, after returning to his own apartment, Naruto changed out of his dark cloths and into a nice pare of red silk pajamas. It was going to be a painful night, of no sleep, so he needed to be comfortable while his body adjusted to the two foreign elements in his body. His body was already conditioned to hold the elements but that did not mean absorbing them would be painless.

"_**Remember, my Avatar, that you will not become powerful enough to give me the Avatar if you do not suffer pain first. So do not reject the pain but accept it,**_" Vaatu whispered as the purple creatures crawled their way out of Naruto's body before wrapping around him like a cocoon, corrupting what was going to emerge in the morning.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the sound of hundreds of people all talking at once. The voices were so loud that it was beginning to actually hurt and the next thing Naruto knew, he was in the corner of his room and curled up in a ball. It was then that he realized something amazing; he had yet to actually _open_ his eyes! He hesitantly placed his hand cold floor of his apartment and could not help the grin that formed on his face. He was actually seeing through _Earth-bending_!

Naruto began to laugh quietly before it turned into full-blown maniacal laughter. He had finally succeeded in taking an element that was not native to his own body and had survived, but could he also do Water bending? Therefore, Naruto quickly got up, after opening his eyes, and walked into his bathroom before turning on his sink's water. He could feel it, every last drop of water that flowed into the sink. So, mimicking hand movements he had studied from his Water-bending scrolls, Naruto smiled even more when the water bent to his will and moved at his command.

Sadly, Naruto was interrupted by a sudden knock at his door, which was much louder than normal thanks to his uncontrolled Earth-bending. So after turning off the sink, Naruto walked over to his front door and opened it rather slowly. Imagine Naruto's surprise when Councilman Tenzin was standing right in front of him, looking as strict as ever.

"You must be Tarrlok's son, Naruto?" asked Tenzin, to which Naruto nodded slowly.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto.

"Your father asked me to introduce you to the world of politics and, seeing as I have some free time, I have agreed to help. Would you please come to Air Temple Island around noon today?" asked Tenzin, who clearly didn't want to help the son of Tarrlok but did not want to seem rude.

"I'll be there and thank you for taking time to teach me," said Naruto before giving a respectful bow, which Tenzin returned before walking away.

'I wonder if I'll see Jinora while I'm there?' Naruto thought as he closed his apartment door and went to get ready for the _interesting_ day ahead of him.

Once he put on his usual, expensive, outfit, Naruto calmly walked down to the docks before purchasing a ride over to the home of Tenzin, his family, and the Air Acolytes. To boat ride over was rather relaxing, which was strange because he never did like being on boats before, but it also gave him a chance to play with his new Water-bending a bit. It was extremely difficult, considering he was originally a Fire-bender, but he was getting the hang of it through trial and error.

"Sir, we've arrived," the driver of the boat said as they stopped at the wooden dock, with Tenzin already waiting there for him.

"Right on time, that is a very good habit to have in politics, welcome to Air Temple Island," Tenzin greeted while Naruto climbed out of the boat and gave the older man a small bow.

"Once again, thank you for taking time to teach me."

"It's rare for young people to actually want to learn something besides bending, so it should be an interesting experience for the both of us. However, I am still trying to help the Avatar with her Air-bending, so I hope you don't mind waiting for a few minutes?" asked Tenzin as they made their way across the small island and over to the training grounds, where the girl from a few days ago was waiting.

"Not at all, in fact I was hoping to watch just how an Air-bender does train," said the blond bender.

With a small nod, both men walked up to find the current Avatar, along with all three of Tenzin's children, waiting for them. Naruto flashed Jinora a smile, seeing how shocked she was at his sudden appearance, while Tenzin introduced him to everyone.

"Naruto, this is Avatar Korra, my eldest daughter Jinora, my second oldest Ikki, and my son Meelo. Kids, this is Councilman Tarrlok's son Naruto," said Tenzin while Naruto gave a bow to all four of them.

"It is very nice to meet you all," said Naruto, putting on an award-winning smile that could make the North Pole melt.

"Hey, aren't you the guy I saved the other day?" asked Korra, who was dressed in a similar outfit to Tenzin but with a smaller cape.

"Saved is a rather strong word, I'd say it was more watching my back," said Naruto, without missing a beat, making Korra grin at him.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way, we can get started on your Air-bending training," said Tenzin, and Naruto was _really_ glad to be able to watch the new Avatar train.

It was almost funny to watch Korra try and force her way through the spinning gates instead of taking her time, much like Jinora showed her, but now it was just getting sad. All she did was try to sprint through when the goal was to react at any second and change course when necessary. However, he did get to speak with Jinora while Tenzin was busy trying to teach Korra how to get through the gates.

"So Jinora, are you enjoying the book?" asked Naruto as he looked through the books Tenzin had got him on Republic City politics.

"It's _really_ good, I've gotten about half way through it," said Jinora, who was actually reading the book at that very moment.

"Jinora, could you please demonstrate for Korra one more time?" asked Tenzin, who was clearly at his wits end with trying to teach Korra how to approach it like an Air-bender.

"But dad, I'm just getting to the good part!" Jinora wined but one look from Tenzin and she was up ready to go.

"I take it that training isn't going as well as you had hoped?" asked Naruto, as the older man sat down next to Naruto and let out a sigh of irritation.

"No matter what I try, nothing seems to be getting through to that girl. It's like I'm talking to a wall!" Tenzin exclaimed, as Korra was once again thrown from the spinning device.

"Perhaps it's because she's too focused on trying to do it instead of just letting it come to her when she's doing something she enjoys?" Naruto suggested, while never taking his eyes off the book on the Sub laws of Republic City.

"Well she does love fighting but I'm not as spry as I use to be and the kids are too young," Tenzin said before Naruto closed his book, stood up, and let out his own low sigh.

"Well I guess I could always to with some exercise."

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want her to hurt you by accident," said Tenzin, who was more concerned about having to explain to Tarrlok as to how his only son got hurt by the Avatar he was training.

There was something in Naruto's deep blue eyes that just seemed to make Tenzin want to just agree with him. It made the Air-bender want to let Naruto do practically anything and it was very unsettling. However, that feeling seemed to win in the end.

"I'm not some average street fighter and besides, it's always been my dream to spar with the most powerful bender in the world," said Naruto as he took off his tie, his vest, and rolled up his pure white sleeves.

"I'll go and get her then."

(Ten Minutes Later)

After changing into her usual attire, Korra stood across from Naruto with a grin on her face and fire in her blue eyes. She clearly believed that having three elements under her belt would give her a guaranteed win but she had never faced someone like Naruto. She couldn't tell that beneath his warm smile was something dangerous and monstrously aggressive.

"You sure you want to do this, I wouldn't want to get your shirt all dirty," Korra taunted as she punched her fist into her open palm.

"Well I could always take it off but I wouldn't want you to be too distracted," Naruto shot back before he gave the universal sign for "bring it".

Needless to say, Korra didn't need any other invitation to lash out with a blaze of crimson flame, which came out of her fist, right at the blond haired Fire-bender. Without thinking twice, Naruto unleashed his own azure stream of fire, which met Korra's head on before they both slipped past each other. Both benders were so close to the other's fire that they were practically already being burned from it. However, what Naruto didn't see was Korra slam her food into the ground, which send a block of earth, through the two streams of flame, right at him.

"Shit." Naruto quickly leapt backwards. "That was a close one."

"Not bad for a store owner," Korra taunted as the two sets of flame died away, showing that both of them were still ready to fight.

"You haven't seen anything yet," whispered Naruto as he suddenly jumped right at her, despite the fact that he was across the training ground, only for his blue fire to suddenly shoot out of his feet and propel him right at her.

Not expecting the sudden close in distance, Korra wasn't able to block Naruto's foot, which ended up colliding with her shoulder. The momentum of Naruto's body sent enough power into his kick to propel Korra a few yards back.

"I'm sorry, did I break a nail?" asked Naruto as he slipped back into a traditional Fire-bending stance.

"No but I'm going to break your face!" Korra yelled, her pride obviously struck when Naruto managed to land a hit on her, as she sent another blast of fire at him, followed by a rather large chunk of rock.

The result was Naruto ducking under the fire and using the rock to launch himself back into the air. Seeing himself lined up with the Avatar, Naruto did a quick front flip while launching his own stream of fire, out of his right foot. Not wanting to back down from the challenge, Korra rose up a massive wall of earth, knowing it would be able to block to azure fire coming at her. Now what she didn't know was that blue fire has more _kick_ to it so, when it hit the wall of earth, the wall was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Impressive, I see that you live up to your title of Avatar," Naruto complimented as Korra stood back up and dusted herself off.

"I could say the same, not many people have been able to go against me when I'm using three elements in the same fight."

"Looks like there's more to me than just a simple shop owner."

Was he seriously flirting with her in the middle of a sparring match? Did he really think she wasn't worth taking seriously and instead just tried to flirt with her? Jumping to conclusions, like she usually did, Korra punched several blasts of fire at the blond Fire-bending. Having watched Jinora demonstrate for Korra, Naruto took a similar stance to an Air-bender and just let his instincts flow. While knowing he was rather rough around the edges, Naruto saw the slightly surprised look on Tenzin's face, at seeing someone else move with such grace. In reality, Naruto was simply using part of his Water-bending based movements to make sure he didn't get hit by the six streams of fire coming right at him.

"How in the name of the spirits?" Korra began, only to find six blue streams of fire shot at her from her opponent.

Not even realizing her body was actually moving, Korra found herself weaving in and out of Naruto attacks. Naruto grinned to himself, he knew that someone like Korra would only ever learn something if she was in the heat of battle and if her drive to win was high enough. However, his body was still in pain from the previous night's activities, so the sudden pain that shot through his body prevented him from dodging Korra's counter attack. Said counter attack was a fist size fireball to the chest that launched him back several feet and landed him on his back.

Everything was dark for a moment before Naruto found himself staring up at the bright blue sky. Only for his peaceful vision to suddenly be obscured by several people, who were wondering if he was even still awake.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Korra, who clearly needed to work on her sympathy for someone who was just thrown onto his back by a fireball.

"Yea but it looks like I'm going to need a new shirt," said Naruto and, sure enough, his expensive shirt had the front completely burned off.

"Oh, um I'll buy you a new one?" she asked, switching from aggressive fight mode to innocent mode.

"It's fine, I'd say one ruined shirt was worth fighting the Avatar," Naruto laughed as he, looked down at what remained of his favorite shit.

"That was impressive, both of you show tremendous skill as benders. Korra, I congratulate you one finally being able to move like an Air-bender," said Tenzin, making Korra send him a rather confused look.

"Yea that was amazing! You moved like the leaf!" Ikki yelled in excitement while jumping up and down as if she just ate pure sugar.

"I did?" Korra asked before the memory of the last moments of the spar came rushing back to her, making a grin nearly split her face in half.

All the while, Naruto just kept smiling at how happy the Avatar had become at such a simple thing. If this was the person he needed to defeat then he was beginning to wonder just why Vaatu wanted him to become so powerful. No, that kind of arrogates would cause his plans to fall into pieces and that was something he just couldn't allow. So he would get close to Korra, he would become one of her closest friends and this would make easier for when the Harmonic Convergence began again.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was entering his apartment and wincing at every step that he took. His weakened body didn't respond well to Korra's counter attack and he now found it hard to just take a few steps. He did manage to suck it up as he left Air Temple Island but now it was really starting to get to him. So his first order of business was to take a nice long shower. Sadly, however, it would seem that he would never get that far. The last thing he felt, before hitting the ground, was several punches to his spinal cord and several to both his arms.

"Quickly, Amon wants him before anyone knows he's missing."

* * *

Review, ideas if you have them, and have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

"_If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed."_

* * *

Those who become completely dependent on their element bending are fools who deserve to be taken down. Those who want to never be touched by an enemy are ones who gain enough skill to fight with only their body. That is what Naruto has concluded by studying how the Equalist take away bending without using it themselves. They have been instructed on how to take down any bender, except maybe the Avatar, with only a few hits to very specific parts of the human body. Naruto found that he could respect such skill and even admitted that he was a fool for not thinking they would come after him, even if they wouldn't survive much longer after he woke up.

So here he was, sitting on a wooden chair in a dark room, with a heavy brown bag over his head to prevent him from seeing anything. However, _he_ didn't need to see anything to know what was going on around him. The creatures inside his body would constantly tell him what was happening and that there were several people just outside the dark room he was in. All but one of them seemed to be non-benders accept for one that held the element of water inside his body.

"Well, this isn't what I expected when I woke up in the morning. Tell me, are one of you going to try and take my bending or just stand there all day?" asked Naruto, his tone as smooth as silk, before the bag over his head was removed in one fluid motion.

"All of you leave, I wish to talk to our guest in private," said another male voice, with almost as much charisma as Naruto's.

Despite not being able to see in the dark, and his bending cut off for the moment, Naruto could hear the sound of several people leaving through a metal door, leaving him alone with this mysterious man. While not really caring for the Equalist or their goals, Naruto did keep himself informed of their notable members and was sure he was left with the big man himself.

"So tell me Amon, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto, who's smile grew when he heard a slight pause in the man's breathing.

"I'm impressed, even without your bending; you still know some of what is transpiring around you. That is a skill that few, so young, possess," said Amon, the undisputed founder and leader of the Equalist.

"Well I'm glad I can impress a man of your caliber but back to my original question. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked again.

"I've been watching you for some time now, I know you possess the ability to strip others of their bending and would simply like to offer you a place among us. Think about it, between the two of us we could equalize all of Republic City and bring about a peace that bending itself has denied us," Amon offered, his words like honey but Naruto had a feeling that they would be as bitter as vinegar.

"And if I accept, would you remove my bending? Would you strip away the thing that gives me power? Then again, if you did it to me then I expect that you would, in turn, give me yours," said Naruto while his smile had still yet to leave his face, despite the glare Amon was sending him from beneath his metal mask.

"How do you know of that?" the Equalist leader asked.

"I must say, you are very demanding of information when I have yet to receive anything in return. If you want a _partnership _then I would suggest you learn how to share information for information."

"And yet you are the one at _my_ mercy boy. If I wanted then I could rip your bending away in a matter of seconds," Amon said, his hands reaching out only for the purple creatures, from inside Naruto's body, to suddenly lash out.

Taken completely by surprise, Amon wasn't able to defend himself from the strange creatures as they curled around his entire body. Once properly restrained, one of the creatures slithered its way before biting the restraints that held its master, freeing Naruto from his bindings. Once free, Naruto smoothly stood up and walk closer to, the now restrained, Equalist leader. Without even hesitating, Naruto reached up and removed Amon's mask, allowing the blond to get a proper look at the man behind the mask.

"You know Amon, I think our partnership is going to be _very_ prosperous after I _convince_ you of some of my ideals," said Naruto as a rather large purple creature came out of Naruto's heart before sliding its way down Amon's throat and completely into the Water-bender's body.

"W-What are you (choke) doing to m-me?" Amon gasped out as the creature slithered its way through every inch of his body, even being shown through the cloths Amon wore, before exiting the way it came.

"I'm going to _enlighten_ you my new friend," was Naruto's reply as he put Amon's mask back on his face and allowed his creatures to enter back into his body.

With nothing left to hold him up, Amon's body dropped to the ground like a puppet suddenly cut from its strings. Despite all this, Naruto allowed a dark blue flam to form in the palm of his hand, which lit up the metal room he found himself residing him. Needless to say, it felt rather good to have his bending back and for his body to be free of the pain it had the previous day. So, with nothing else to do, Naruto simply walked to the door and eventually found his way out of the Equalist base. Anyone who got in his way, or tried to stop him, was zapped by a small charge of lightning, which Naruto formed around his hands.

(Later that day)

Seeing, as he had already been asleep for the majority of the day, Naruto stopped by his apartment, got a change of clothes, before leaving for the docks. Normally he would go to his store first but Mondays were always extremely slow, so he saw no need in making an extra trip. Once at the dock, Naruto caught a ride over to Air Temple Island where he found Korra, of all people, waiting for him. The grin on her face worried him though.

"Ah, so the Avatar herself greets me, I'm honored," said the blond manipulator as he gave Korra a small bow.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with something," said Korra, making Naruto raise a single blond eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, and what service could I offer the Avatar?"

"Well I was, kind of, hoping you could spar with me again before I'm forced to sit through a few hours of meditation. The thing is that it's so _boring_ and I hate sitting still when I have so much energy," Korra began, actually going on for about three minutes solid before Naruto raised his hand to silence her.

"You have no need to ramble on Avatar, I'd be more than happy to drain you off enough energy to sit through meditation," said Naruto, letting the worlds slide of his tongue, which sent a small shiver up the Avatar's spine.

She hadn't noticed it the first time they had met but he had a look in his eye that seemed just _wrong_. His voice was always soft spoken, polite, and even hypnotizing at times. Korra even though she saw something _slithering_ just beneath the fair skin that made Naruto almost glow in the sunlight. The more she saw the faster her heart raced before she found herself practically drowning in something she had never experienced before. The, as fast as it came, it was gone, leaving Korra on the other end of a confused pair of azure eyes.

"Are you alright Avatar?" asked Naruto, who silently patted himself on his back.

"You know you can call me by my name, I do hope you remember it," said Korra, quickly bouncing back from her strange experience, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Allow me to rephrase then. Are you alright, _Korra_?" Naruto asked again, purposely adding an extra _something_ to Korra's name, making the Avatar want to find something else to occupy her vision.

"We should get up to the training grounds, before Tenzin wonders what's taking us," said Korra, who felt it wasn't safe to be alone with Naruto, which was more true than she could ever hope to know.

"_**Be careful my Avatar, this girl may not be spiritual enough to know**_** what **_**is inside you but, make no mistake, she does know that something is. So be mindful of your actions, less they reveal your true intentions and ruin what you have worked so hard to build for all of these years**_" Vaatu whispered into his dark Avatar's ears, with his negative influence further rooting itself in Naruto's body but also tightening the rope around the dark spirits own neck.

"Noted," Naruto whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear, as he followed the young Avatar up the steps and towards the island's training grounds.

The day passed quickly before Naruto's calculating eyes but, then again, everything seemed to be moving faster in the resent years. Tenzin constantly complimented Naruto on his quick grasp of politics, which he also bounced ideas off, while moving him onto the more advanced things. Within only two days of learning, Naruto already knew that government was just who can _appear_ to be a better person than the other person. One needed to have the looks, the brain, and the common sense to guide a crowed in any direction they wished. This was a skill that Amon possessed to some length but Naruto always believed there was room to improve. However, it didn't hurt that the thing inside Naruto gained him some _influence_ over those that he was in close proximity with.

Then, after a long day of reading nothing but books, Naruto found himself sparring one last time with the Avatar before he would go home. Needless to say, the Avatar had learned from her previous mistakes and took a much smarter approach when fighting the adoptive son of Tarrlok. Instead of pure bruit force, Korra focused on speed and trying to catch Naruto when he was unguarded. Naruto, as expected, left with a few bruises that day but not after receiving a surprise. They had actually asked for him to stay and have dinner with them.

At first Naruto had refused but a sad look from Jinora, who Naruto could swear had some type of mind control power over him, and Naruto was sitting at their table eating. This was also the first time Naruto got to meat Tenzin's wife, Pema. Strange enough, Naruto found he enjoyed Pema's company even more so than he enjoyed playing with people's minds. Maybe it was because she reminded him so much of his own mother figure or there was a look in her eye that made him almost feel human again. Whatever the reason, Naruto knew that his first order of business would be to cut this feeling at its root. Plus, he still had Air-bending left to collect and what a better opportunity?

Sadly, however, the night had to end and Naruto left for the main land right after helping clean up dinner. So Naruto went home but knew he couldn't stay there because he had _work_ to do. So after changing into his _other_ outfit, turning his hair black, and placing on his mask, Naruto was out through a hatch in his roof. Luckily, he had managed to get enough control over his Water-bending to actually make a bubble and walk to Air Temple Island. The White Lotus guards were easily taken care of, seeing as they were listening to a radio instead of doing their jobs, and so Naruto was able to make it to one of the main structures.

"_**She is here boy, I can feel the Avatar, and she is defenseless. Kill her now so she may not interrupt out plans in the future,**_" Vaatu whispered, trying to influence Naruto, but the dark Avatar simply hovered his masked face a single inch above Korra's.

'I wonder what I would feel if I ever kissed her? Would it be the warmth of another human or the sickness that Raava's light would give me?' Naruto thought to himself, watching every small movement her face made, knowing she would wake up from sensing someone so close to her.

"_Korra you need to wake up!_" a strange voice yelled from the depths of Korra's soul, making her eyes snap open to find nothing but darkness around her.

'What was that?' thought Korra, who could have sworn she heard someone shout her name but now all she felt was a coldness left by _something_ that wasn't natural.

Sadly, her train of thought was suddenly cut off by the alarm sounding and the entire island lighting up like a Christmas tree. It seemed as if every single shadow was suddenly blasted away by the large amount light shown from the tops of the buildings. Her first thought being Pema and the kids, Korra quickly jumped out of bed and sprinted out the door, somehow knowing she would hate what she finds.

(Across the Island)

Tenzin couldn't believe the situating he was currently in but knew that his wife needed him to remain calm and focused. The reason for the Air-benders sudden worry was the fact that some masked man had a knife to his wife's throat and was standing right on the edge of a cliff, which lead down to some rather nasty rock. Luckily Tenzin wasn't alone to deal with this problem, considering White Lotus members had been nearby and they now prevented the masked man from going anywhere.

"Give back lady Pema now," demanded one of the White Lotus, who was completely unaware of how dead he would be if this was any other situation.

"_Tell me Pema, what would you do to protect the life growing inside you?"_ asked Naruto, his hold on her tightening while the knife pressed slightly harder on her smooth skin.

It was almost funny when Korra suddenly ran up, having no idea what was going on, before simply joining a fight that wasn't her own. Naruto actually considered it quite rude to cut in on a fight that wasn't any of her business. However, the longer he took the higher the chances of failure were going to be, plus he had to still escape and Korra wouldn't make that easy. So he needed to wrap this little standoff up and make his escape.

"You have two seconds to let Pema go before I throw you a beating you aren't ever going to forget," Korra threatened, but Naruto just rolled his eyes under his mask.

"_Quiet, I'm trying to have a conversation with the woman of the house and you're interrupting,_" said Naruto, making a shallow cut on Pema's neck if just to put them further on edge and even more hesitant to suddenly try and attack him.

"I-I would do anything…anything to protect my baby," was Pema's answer, while the mother was practically on the verge of tears, fearing for her baby's life.

"_Then make sure they do not attack me or both you and your baby will die. Do not move or even try to resist,_" said Naruto, loud enough for everyone to hear clearly, while he slipped his knife back into his glove and put his right hand over Pema's stomach, where the baby was located.

"What are you going to do?" Pema asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"_I'm going to give you the one thing you want most, I'm going to give you a non-bending child, now hold still,_" Naruto demanded as the purple creatures slipped from his gloved hand and phased into Pema's pregnant stomach.

There is a very important reason why Naruto kills his victims before taking their element; one was because of the pain caused if the person wasn't awake. Luckily, Naruto knew that the baby wouldn't even remember the pain, mainly because Pema was enduring the brunt of it. This was proven when her eyes widened and a silent scream slipped from her lips, but this didn't stop Naruto from retrieving what he wanted. With the power of air now in his body, Naruto backed both of them up to the very edge of the cliff and grinned.

"_All hail Amon!_" Naruto yelled before releasing the pregnant woman and falling back off the cliff, with the grin never leaving his face.

Tenzin was at his wife's side faster than anyone could even see the aged man move while everyone else ran to the edge and launched their most powerful attack at the falling Naruto. However, when the smoke cleared, Naruto was already gone without anyone even knowing it was him who did all of this.

"I can't believe the Equalist would openly attack my family," said Tenzin, who held his crying wife in his arms, silently praying that their baby really was alright.

"Master Tenzin, we need to get Lady Pema to the healers to make sure the baby is alright," said one of the White Lotus members, while Tenzin picked up his wife and turned to Korra.

"Korra, please make sure nothing bad has happened to the children," said Tenzin before walking away, leaving Korra to look after his three Air-bending children.

(Next Morning)

To say that Naruto was pleased would have been the largest understatement in the entire world. Not only had he finally acquired the element of Air but he also blamed the attack in Amon's little group. So all he had to do was change up his "hunting" uniform and he could continue to go about his nightly business. However, it would take a little more practice to get this new element under control, considering he only had old scrolls to study from.

Sadly, it would seem that his good mood would come to an end because his shop had apparently been broken into while he was _busy_. They tore through his entire shop but that's not what Naruto's worried about, no he was worried because they found his little training room beneath his shop. The reason he knew this is because the hatch was wide open and light was coming from it.

Once downstairs, Naruto was greeted by the sight of several Police officers, with Chief Beifong at the front. What was even worse was the fact she held a necklace that had belonged to that damn police officer he killed a few nights ago. How the hell did he not notice it when coming back?

"Any last words before I throw you away for life?" asked Lin, knowing she had Naruto, figuratively, by the balls.

"Yea…what took you so long?"

* * *

Well Lin finally has evidence that Naruto might be behind countless _murders_, and our favorite blond finally has Air-bending. So review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions!


	6. Chapter 6

_"When it comes to controlling human beings there is no better instrument than lies. Because, you see, humans live by beliefs. Moreover, beliefs can be manipulated. The power to manipulate beliefs is the only thing that counts." _

— _Michael Ende_

* * *

When Naruto first found himself arrested, he believed the only evidence they had was that damn piece of metal from the dead police officer. However, after being thrown into his usual interrogation room, Naruto had found that Lin was more persistent than he originally thought. Not only did they have the officer's little item but they also found a few strands of his hair on the bodies, the black color washed away, and there weren't that many people in Republic City with blond hair. Despite all of this, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by the fifty-year-old woman's knack for knowing a criminal when she sees one. Which is why she was once again interrogating him and, this time, he doubted Tarrlok would be able to just get him out.

"You know Lin, handcuffs on are third date is _maybe_ moving a little fast for me," were the first words out of Naruto's mouth, the moment Lin walked into the metal cage.

"Don't flatter yourself, criminals aren't my preferred _type_," said Lin, making Naruto pause before grinning.

"Oh you must really have some evidence against me if you're finally beginning to banter with me. So tell me, what damning evidence do you have that I haven't already been told?" asked Naruto, his tone clearly mocking, while he raised a single eyebrow at the Metal-bender.

"I've got an eye witness to you taking that carved up member of the Triad. You played a good game kid but in the end I always win," said Lin, but still Naruto continued to grin up at her.

"Oh I do hope this witness is reliable, I hope they won't skip town or just suddenly vanish into thin air," said Naruto as if he knew something that Lin didn't.

"What are you hiding, what do you know that I don't?" asked Lin, leaning forward so her face was only a foot from Naruto's, allowing a purple creature to stretch from Naruto and enter her body.

"Oh a great many things," said Naruto.

"Before we get started, do you want a lawyer?" asked Lin, just waiting for Naruto's cockiness to get the better of him.

"No, I don't think that our conversation should have any more ears than it already does," the dark Avatar said as he casually leaned back and placed his shackled hands behind his head, as if trying to relax.

"Great, now I get to spend as much time with you as I want. Now, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what I want to know before I bring the full power of the justice system down on your head," Lin threatened as she shoved the table away and placed her chair right in front of Naruto, before sitting down to stare him directly in the eyes.

"Alright Lin, you win. What you need to know is that I prefer strong women, like yourself, and a glass of wine, all before I go to bed at night," said Naruto, only to have a metal boot slam almost painfully on his crotch, but the bond didn't even so much as flinch.

"Next time I'll crush them and say you attacked me," was all Lin said, believing she got her message across.

"Oh and here I thought you followed the rules to the very letter. Tell me something, how desperate are you to pay someone off and make them say it was me?" asked Naruto, while Lin put her foot back on the ground.

"You've murdered over twenty people, that we've found, you killed a fellow police officer, and if left alone you would continue to murder without any thought. You have made me **very **desperate," the Metal-bender whispered rather harshly, glaring right into Naruto's azure eyes.

"You know, aside from the constant scowling, you are a very beautiful women. I'd say it's your eyes that really give you away. You see my dear Chief Beifong, I can see through the masks that everyone puts up and know what they really are like. I can tell that beneath that tough exterior, you are just a little girl trying to move her way out of mommy's shadow," Naruto said, manipulating Lin's rage like a puppet, before he found himself on his back with metal wire wrapped tightly around his neck, slowly choking him.

With him now pinned to the ground, Lin began to repeatedly hit him right in the face. The disturbing part was Naruto actually began to _laugh_ harder and harder after each punch. It was almost as if he found her sudden rage funny, which only caused her to hit him harder and faster. All Lin could see was red, the sad part was that Naruto was almost right about her and it made her angry. In her anger, Lin didn't notice the five other officers that came running in, after hearing what was going on inside, and here now actively restraining their boss. Naruto had been beaten into unconsciousness and Lin just realized how much trouble she was in.

(Next Day: Republic City Hospital)

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he saw was an overly large bundle of flowers with a tag attached to it, most likely from Jinora. The next thing he noticed was a mirror, which he swiftly picked up to assess the damage the angry Police Chief did to him and how much the healers were able to repair. He was rather pleased to only see dull red marks on the left side of his face, but he did feel like he was just hit by a train.

"Son, I'm glad to see that you are awake," said Tarrlok as he walked into Naruto's hospital room with Tenzin, of all people, right behind him.

"Father, Councilman Tenzin, what a pleasant surprise," said Naruto, sounding as smooth as ever, despite the pain he was feeling in his jaw.

"We heard about what Chief Beifong did and came down as soon as we could. Sadly the healers said it would be best to let you rest while your body repairs the damage that they couldn't fully heal at the time. Tell me, how are you feeling?" asked Tarrlok as he took a seat next to his son's bed.

"Like I understand why Lin is the Chief of Police. She has a very strong right hook," said Naruto, rubbing his jaw for added proof that Lin could hit _very_ hard.

"Yes, about that, Lin Beifong is currently spending her last week as Chief. I do not take well to someone attacking my son, no matter what was said," said Tarrlok, while Naruto looked at him with face surprise.

"She's being let go? I know what she did wasn't good by any means but it isn't entirely her fault father. There has been a killer on the loose and she is simply grasping at straws in a desperate attempt to protect the citizens she cherishes so much," said Naruto, his acting skills making it appear as if he believed it all to be just a random act of anger on Lin's part.

"Still, this would set a bad example if she faces no consequences," said Tarrlok.

"What if she were just suspended for a few weeks, just long enough to calm her down so this doesn't happen to anyone else?" suggested Naruto, who noticed the grateful look on Tenzin's face, while Tarrlok rolled over the idea in his head.

"Are you sure son, I could have her badge and everything?" asked Tarrlok but Naruto simply but on his innocent face and placed his hand on Tarrlok's shoulder.

"Please father, she is possibly a better Chief than her mother and there is no one as dedicated to their job as Lin Beifong."

"Alright I'll trust you on this, now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting I simply cannot miss," said Naruto's adoptive father before swiftly leaving the room.

"Thank you Naruto, not many would be as forgiving as you in this kind of situation," said Tenzin, giving Naruto a traditional short bow.

"No need to thank me, Lin is a wonderful person the more you get to know her and it was just chance that I happened to catch her on a very bad day," Naruto grinned, with multiple plans already forming in his head.

(Next day: Police HQ)

Having been released the next day, Naruto instantly went to work on wrapping Lin Beifong around his finger. Tarrlok had managed to suspend her, without pay, for a few weeks but that didn't detour Lin from watching him closely, which was something he was counting on. However, he did manage to give her the slip and get into her office without anyone noticing.

"Now, if I were a log book containing all of my witnesses, where would I be?" Naruto asked himself as he shuffled through the wooden desk that belonged to Toph Beifong herself.

Searching everywhere he could think, Naruto soon found the folder he was looking for but was almost out of time. He could easily hear an officer approaching; no doubt the unlucky bastard that got stuck doing Lin's paperwork for the next few weeks. So deciding to just cut his losses, Naruto grabbed the entire folder itself before leaping out of Lin's office window and down to the alley below. Luckily, no one had seen him, so no one would suspect him of taking this file, well accept maybe if she stopped by to get some of her things.

"_**How pitiful, to let all of your planning nearly be reduced to nothing, just because you weren't careful enough,**_" said Vaatu, the dark spirit's voice echoing through Naruto head but the blond just continued to look through all the names in the file.

'This situating will soon be resolved and we can return to business as usual. Now, unless you have something useful to say, please stop distracting me,' though Naruto, not wanting to be bothered by the lord of darkness itself.

"_**Be careful how you talk to me my Avatar, you may be my chosen one but that does not give you leeway to disrespect me. I had already lived for millions of years before the first of your kind crawled up out of the mud and tried to claim what was not there's by any right,**_" Vaatu warned before harshly cutting the connection between them, if only to conserve his energy for future, more important, communication.

"Well…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Naruto, who could already feel the headache approaching; only to stop when he was nearly ran over by a familiar Polar bear-dog.

"Hi Naruto, bye Naruto!" yelled Korra as she continued down the street with an unfamiliar boy riding behind her on the large saddle.

"What in the name of the spirits?" Naruto asked himself, being caught off guard for the first time in a long time.

Not thinking any more on how his day could get any more complicated, Naruto returned to his apartment and prepared himself for his nightly _playtime_. His old outfit was useless so he decided to put on something similar to the Equalist, not that he practically owned them, and stiffed his knives into his gloves. He even made sure he grabbed a mask that covered his entire head, as to not leave behind any loose hair or be recognized by its uniqueness.

"_**We need to speak my Avatar,**_" said Vaatu, as everything around Naruto froze before a ghostly image of the dark spirit appeared before Naruto.

"Yes?" was all Naruto asked, clearly not wanting to waste any time despite the fact that time was currently frozen.

"_**You have obtained all four elements but still it will not be enough to defeat Raava and her Avatar. They are bonded together and her spirit will give her Avatar a strength that you will never know, unless you also bond with a spirit of equal darkness to her light,**_" Vaatu explained only to receive a blank look for his dark Avatar.

"I thought only you were her equal?" asked Naruto.

"_**This is true but there is another spirit of almost equal power but her skills lye in other areas. She was the first spirit ever corrupted by my power and would gladly submit herself to you, if so commanded. However, once bonded with her, the only time we will communicate is when you have entered my version of the Avatar state.**_"

"Then tell me where she is and I will collect her as soon as I can. Now if you would, I have work to do and you're the one that wants me to keep out of prison," said Naruto, who never liked being frozen in time when Vaatu could just talk to him normally, which he preferred to this.

"_**Do not think to demand anything of me **_**boy**_**! You will go and gain this power when **_**I **_**say, not when you believe it necessary**_**,**" Vaatu yelled as a familiar pain ripped its way through Naruto's entire being, nearly making him fall to his knees.

When Naruto was younger, he had been introduced to this pain on an almost daily basis. Vaatu wanted a strong Avatar, which meant Naruto would have to feel no pain at all, so he was trained to never feel any. Vaatu believed pain was a weakness to be purged by enduring and overcoming, which clearly worked because Naruto was still able to stand. When this _training_ had first begun, Naruto would be left half dead on the ground but now it was only mind numbing at worst.

"I am not the child you found by the charred corpses of his family; you have made sure of that. Do not treat me as someone who is still weak for you need me far more than I need you," said Naruto, the normal smile gone from his face, while he forced himself to straighten and will the pain away.

"_**Fool, you shall feel a pain greater than your mind can imagine when I am released from this prison!**_" Vaatu swore before roughly cutting their connection, being sure to express his anger before doing so.

"I am no one's slave," Naruto whispered as time began to move forward and he continued on into the night.

Ever since Republic City learned of the Avatar's arrival, the tension between benders and non-benders has been growing worse and worse. Now what neither side seemed to understand was that they couldn't survive without the other. Non-benders relied on the benders for electricity, building, and protection while the non-benders provided food, stores, and split the work so that neither side did it all. Yet they claim that they world would be better if there was only one of them to rule it. However, Naruto didn't care about their points of view, he would simply use their denseness to his advantage and do what needs to be done.

This let him stalk through the night, hunt down all five informants that were listed in Lin's folder, and find out which one needed to be dealt with. It took most of the night but he finally found the man who had spotted him and Naruto wasn't impressed. The man was a known member of one of the smaller gangs and was even suspected of murdering three entire families. Say what you want but Naruto has only ever killed one innocent and that was the officer that spotted him. Naruto never killed a child, never killed a woman, and only ever killed members of the city's gangs. He hated people who would rip a family away from each other.

"I hope you've enjoyed your last night on this earth but don't worry, I'm not the one that's going to kill you," Naruto said to himself as one of his creatures crawled out of his body and made its way to the sleeping man, Naruto couldn't help the grin that nearly split his face in half.

(Ten minutes later)

Lin was beginning to grow impatient, considering Naruto had been in his apartment all night and had yet to leave like she thought he would. In fact, there hadn't been any sign of movement in the last several hours, which lead her to believe he had just gone to sleep. This also meant that she had just wasted her night watching a dark apartment when she could have been going through his store for any sort of evidence. Wait, there was someone walking out the back door of his apartment building. Even from this distance, Lin could see the spiky blond hair and the cane Naruto normally used.

'Where are you going you little bastard?' Lin thought as she followed Naruto from the rooftops, never seeing the real Naruto actually follow her from the shadows.

'That's right little Lin, walk right into the palm of my hands,' thought Naruto, making sure to not be seen by the Chief of Police, considering he had changed back into his usual street cloths.

So Naruto continued to follow Lin, who was following the person she thought was Naruto, all the while using his little pet to lead her along. It wasn't hard really, just use his dark pet to control the man's already dead body. So after finding a nice little target, who was also dead by Naruto's hands and being controlled, Naruto decided to put his plan into action. Controlling his lookalike, Naruto made the dead man pull out his blade an "sneak" up behind an unsuspecting victim and, just as Naruto thought, Lin acted only a second later. She didn't even hesitate to send a metal cable through his puppet's chest but this also caused her to lose sight of the victim, which Naruto made sure was gone by the time Lin hit the ground. This left Lin with blood covered hands, since she flipped over the body, and every sign pointing to murder.

"W-What the hell?" Lin asked the similarities she thought she saw having faded away before she even touched the ground, with a look of almost pure horror on her face.

"Hey, what's going on over there?!" Naruto called, having already dropped to the ground to make it appear as if he was just passing by.

Naruto almost felt a twisted laughed crawl out of his mouth when he saw that wide-eyed look on Lin's face. It was almost the face that a child has when they caught with their hand in a cookie jar. She didn't know what to do, that much was clear, and so Naruto was able to apply the final little crack in her sanity.

"Chief Beifong, what have you done?"

"I-I don't know what's going on anymore?" she gasped out, having never just killed an innocent person, before everything went black and she fell flat on the cold ground.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

* * *

Well my readers, I am currently about to visit some family and they don't have internet so I won't be able to post for a while. So here is this little cliffhanger. Review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you…"'_

_-Darth Plagueis, Star Wars_

* * *

Naruto looked down at the sleeping older woman, who he had placed on his bed, with a small smile on his face. Lin Beifong had a very active night and her body had ended up giving out, in the middle of the alleyway, leaving Naruto there to do as he wished. The creature he had placed inside Lin's body, during his short time under arrest, had done its great wonderfully. She saw what he wanted her to see, acted the way he wanted her to act, and taken that one last step into Naruto's clutches.

Now here she lay, experiencing a pain she had never known, as the dark spirit changed her from the inside out. Naruto first believed that Vaatu was just exaggerating his power when he said he could change humans as well as spirits. Yet Naruto was witnessing Lin's changes with his very own eyes, and he wasn't disappointed in the slightest. The first step was to change Lin's body back to its prime, even if she said she was still in it, and it was proving to be extremely painful for her. She was turning from a powerful older woman back into an unstoppable young warrior.

Naruto had undergone something of a similar nature but his transformation had almost killed him. The difference is that Lin was simply reverting back to her prime while Naruto was almost completely changed, if just to make him to best opponent to the Avatar. In addition, a basic dark spirit was changing Lin while Vaatu himself changed Naruto. Vaatu, being the original dark spirit, doesn't bother with holding back, it was you survive or you die.

"You should count yourself lucky, if I didn't sense a bond between us then you would have gone missing a long time ago," said Naruto as he ran his fingers through Lin's, now almost pure black, curly hair.

"Would you like to hear a story, on wait that's a stupid question. Anyway, when I was a little boy, after my family was burned alive before my very eyes, I wandered around the wilderness of the Fire Nation for a while. I slept in caves, hunted like an animal, and even robbed homes out in the countryside. It was in the wild that I created my own form of Fire-bending, I even mastered lightning-bending at the age of twelve. Every move is meant for either attack or a counter attack," Naruto explained, his azure eyes seeming to glaze over, as he remembered his early life.

"It was around my tenth birthday, I think, that I met a man who took me in. His grandfather had disgraced his family, during the hundred-year war. He, being the last of his family, took me in and taught me actual forms of Fire-bending. It was only a year later that I learned he was simply using me to steal for him. So I took the knife, which was given to him by his grandfather, and slit his throat while he slept. That was the first human life I had ever taken, well at least without the haze of anger guiding my hand," Naruto continued, as Lin's body began to convulse the more she changed.

Naruto smiled softly, actually feeling sorry that such a great woman had caught his attention, as he placed his hand on her stomach and pushed her arched body back down. He really did wish he didn't have to use people, no matter how much he enjoyed it, but he had no plans of handing the world over to Vaatu, not that the dark spirit knew that.

"You know, I'm beginning to see why Councilmen Tenzin was attracted to you, you are even striking at the age of forty-three, but we both know you still have a long night ahead of her.

"See you in the morning, little Lin," Naruto whispered before calmly standing up and walking out of the room, he still had an Avatar to pay a visit to.

So Naruto placed on the same outfit that he used when stealing Tenzin's child's Air-bending. Well he added a long black cloak with grey fur along the neck, bottom, and wrists. However, this time he decided to color his hair red instead of black, because he really didn't want to be burned before getting the chance to talk. Now, fully dressed, Naruto turned off every light in his apartment before sneaking out his roof access.

(Next morning)

After paying a late night visit to the sleeping Avatar, Naruto returned home only to go back to Air Temple Island the very next morning. The moment he arrived, Naruto could see how worried Tenzin was, most likely because he realized that people could get to _his_ family even with the White Lotus protecting them. However, their sacrifice was the last thing Naruto needed to get all four elements and now he just needed a way to be able to show them in public. This was a relatively simple dilemma and he could deal with it after his studies.

"Councilman Tenzin, thank you for allowing me to come to your home, especially after I hear that there had been an attempt on your life," said Naruto, knowing that the White Lotus made sure everyone thought it was an attack on Tenzin instead of his wife.

"Yes well I won't let the Equalist get a victory over me, at least not at my own home. Now before we begin your studies, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Tenzin asked, keeping his emotions in check, which Naruto admitted that he did a great job.

"It would be an honor."

To say that things were tense would be a great understatement. The nightmare Naruto had force Korra to have, the previous night, had clearly put her on edge and made her very fearful of the infamous Equalist leader. Pema was also still shaken by what had happened when he took her child's Air-bending, if her still shaking hand was anything to go by. Jinora and her younger siblings were clearly not told that there had even been an attack, no doubt to make sure they didn't have any nightmares of their own.

Their vegetarian meal was eaten in complete and utter silence; it would have brought a smile to Naruto's face if he was proud of what he had to do. He felt ashamed that he forced a family through so much fear but the ends justify the means. Once his goals were compete then he would try to bring some life back into the world, well the ones he had taken away.

Now Naruto sat by the training area, with Tenzin searching for what he would study, while watching Korra go through the movements of an Air-bender. Korra's entire body was tense, and yes Naruto was eyeing her, and under her confidence was the emotion of fear. Perhaps the nightmare he gave her was a little too powerful but he had other things to work on at the moment. For instance, the process that Lin was going through was putting more strain on her body than he originally thought and she now had a chance of dying.

He couldn't have his dear Lin die, so he might have to leave at a moment's notice if just to make sure the process didn't kill her. However, his train of thought was cut short by Korra walking over to where he and Tenzin were sitting. The look in her eyes was all too clear; he would be walking home with a few bumps on his head.

"Is there a problem Korra?" Tenzin asked the reincarnation of his father, when he noticed the young Water Tribe girl stop her practice.

"Can I borrow Naruto for a moment?" she asked.

"I'm right here, you can just ask me," said Naruto, faking annoyance at noting be spoken to directly.

"Well?"

"I would love to," was Naruto's response as he set down the heavy old book and stood up.

The moment they got onto the main training area, Naruto noticed that they were standing on the Yin and Yang symbol painted on the ground. The humorous part was that he was on the dark half while Korra stood on the light half. This made him smile because of how true it actually was. However, his train of thought was cut short, again, when Korra attacked. Just like before, Korra's attacks were powerful, full of determination to win, and even a little reckless. It seems that her fear of Amon hadn't fully gripped her heart because she was sparring with just as much vigor as the first time.

Each torrent of flame was more powerful than the last, even to the point that the very ground was beginning to glow from the heat. When fire was no longer an option, Korra swiftly switched to the more modern style of Earth-bending, which had caught Naruto slightly off guard. Now he was faced with the power of Earth-bending but the maneuverability of the other styles. He accepted the challenge greedily.

Naruto began to practically dance around the chunks of earth that were launched at him. He wasn't stupid enough to use his full power, given that he now had the combine power of around ten Fire-benders, so he used his flexibility instead. What neither Avatars seemed to notice, having been caught up in their spar, was that a crowd had gathered to watch them. There weren't many opponents that could appear to dance while fighting each other. Each movement was smooth, each attack with without hesitation, and each moment was exciting to watch.

Then the battle went from range to very close up. It was incredible to see both benders try and overcome the other. The fact that they were using a mixture of martial arts and Fire-bending was even more mesmerizing. Every strike sent an almost too powerful flame shooting out, only for the appendage to be diverted just before it could be aimed at their main body. Each attack became faster than the last, yet no matter how fast they moved, they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Finally, not knowing how much time had passed since their spar began, they both ended with one final attack. It was an amazing sight to see crimson and azure flames shoot up into the sky, actually mixing together to make a mesmerizing mixture of color.

What the onlookers didn't see, because they were too busy looking at the fire above them, was how close to two Avatars were. For Korra it was like seeing Naruto for the first time, even if she had no idea what that actually meant. For Naruto it was like he was looking at what he could have become, what would have happened if he hadn't of made a deal with the devil. He actually felt doubt for the first time in many years.

"_So, even you would become like me? No you're not you, not yet. Come Naruto, show me the will that defied an entire army and saved our people from destruction._"

That voice had caught Naruto completely off guard, which he managed to hide while backing away from the female Avatar. That voice had been so familiar, like a dream of a dream that had happened years ago. However, as soon as it had come, it was gone without a trace. Forcing his current thoughts to the back of his mind, Naruto and Korra gave each other a small bow before returning to what they had previously been doing. After a few words of praise, the crowd dispersed and the training area was left in almost complete silence.

"_I'm disappointed in you Naruto,_"

* * *

_**Yes this chapter is so much shorter than normal ( I think) but the inevitable has come. I'm sad to say that I need to put this story on pause and just get away from the Naruto/Avatar world for a while. The reason for this is because I'm forcing ideas out, mainly to update soon or make longer chapters, but I just need to do something fresh. Something that I haven't done before or maybe even never thought of doing. However, worry not, I will return with new ideas when I can get them to come without force.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_You are a manipulator._

_I like to think of myself more as an outcome engineer." _

― _J.R. Ward_

* * *

It had been about a week since Naruto had taken Lin and began to change her, while also warping her mind into what he desired. Naruto had observed her every day and found that she was in a constant pain. Her muscles were being destroyed, remade, and destroyed again, while his dark spirits corrupted her mind, to make her loyal to him. It was about time that he finally had his own little secret weapon inside the Police force and who better than the Chief of Police herself. Plus he still had Amon under his control, although the man was proving to put up one hell of a fight, no doubt due to his Blood-bending.

Now here he sat, at his adopted father's house, sitting across from Tarrlok himself. Naruto had been invited over, one of the few times in the last year, to have a meal with his father. Apparently, he wanted Naruto to convince Korra to join his little team to hunt down Amon. It really amazed Naruto since he could just say a few nice words and the Avatar would be ready to beat the living shit out of Amon. However, he had to play his part and that meant suggesting a party in honor of Korra, which he would have to attend.

So here he was, surrounded by the rick of Republic city, dressed in an elegant suit, with a bored look on his face. Naruto didn't mind parties such as these but all of these people just talked about business, as if they don't do that all the time anyway. That is until he saw the beautiful Asami Sato with someone who felt oddly familiar to Naruto. What had surprised him was the fact that she actually recognized him, considering they had only ever met a grand total of seven times.

"Ms. Sato, how lovely to see you again," Naruto greeted, kissing the back of her hand gently, while noting the look her partner was giving him.

"Still as charming as ever, it's good to see you again Mr. Fancy," Asami teased, drawing a confused look from her partner.

"Oh, how rude of me, Naruto this is Mako. Mako here is a member of the Pro-bending tournament and dad is sponsoring his team," Asami quickly said, feeling rather embarrassed for not introducing the two males to each other.

"Ah yes, I rather enjoy watching your matches, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Naruto as he held out his hand, which Mako shook after a moment of hesitation.

"Same, I'm glad you enjoy it."

Time went on, mainly with the three teenagers talking about various things, until Korra finally showed up with Tenzin. Naruto paused for a moment, if just to take in Korra's appearance, and actually found he had stopped breathing for a moment. Korra wore a very elegant Water Tribe dress, with the sleeves missing of course, which seemed to make her eye candy for anyone with a penis. Her hair was let down, she still wore her traditional arm and forearm bands, and a pair of fancy Water Tribe shoes.

"Well, who knew that you could actually wear a dress?" asked Naruto as he greeted the Avatar, which made Korra blush slightly.

"Well not everyone can fight in a suit, besides I hate how restricting it is," Korra complained, but still didn't lose her happy smile.

"Well I think you look just lovely, it really brings out your eyes," the dark Avatar whispered, making sure to lean in close so that only Korra could hear him.

"Ok, I might just let you win our next spar for that compliment," Korra whispered back, before she spotted Mako with Asami latched onto his arm, making the young Avatar momentarily pause at the sight of them.

Naruto spotted the sudden fire that lit up in Korra's eyes when she saw Asami and Mako, which could only lead to one conclusion. One, Korra knew Asami and was actually a lesbian or, the most likely considering Korra's personality; she knew Mako and had a crush on him. This gave Naruto even more ammo to wrap Korra around his finger, not that he couldn't do it anyway mind you. Korra had been kept away from the entire world, most likely surrounded by old people, so she was innocent to the most dangerous kind of corruption. The oldest, most famous corruption…infatuation.

"Oh how rude of me, Korra this is Asami Sato and her partner Mako. Although I have a feeling that you already know one of them," said Naruto, while Asami's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh, you're Avatar Korra, Mako has told me so much about you!" Asami exclaimed, clearly oblivious to the look Korra was sending her way.

"Really, because he has yet to mention you…ever. So how did you two meet?" asked Korra, jealousy now practically dripping from her words.

"Asami hit him with her moped," said Bolin, Mako's younger brother and fellow Pro-bender.

"What, are you alright?" asked Korra, her tone going from jealousy to worried, showing Naruto that her emotions could flip at almost any moment.

"I'm fine and, better yet, Asami's father agreed to sponsor out team! We're back in the tournament!" Mako exclaimed, excitement almost radiating off him.

"Isn't that great!?" Bolin yelled, suddenly appearing next to his big brother.

"Yea…great."

From that moment on, the party progressed about as fast as it usually would, until Tarrlok decided to pull a _very_ cheap trick. He got Korra out in front of reporters and used them to pressure the young Avatar into joining has task force, to hunt down Amon. This made Naruto frustrated, considering that now she would be focusing on catching Amon instead of training, where he could continue to influence her. All of this left Naruto with a very slim, not to mention risky, chance at getting the Avatar within his timeframe. So, after Korra retreated to the deserted upper levels of the party, Naruto followed the Water Tribe girl while sticking to the shadows.

Naruto paused for a moment, taking in the beauty of Korra standing in the moon light, finding that he couldn't breathe again. Could he really do this to someone so innocent, would it be his damning mistake, and would it cause him to hesitate when the Harmonic Convergence began? It angered Naruto that Korra could make him hesitate when he hasn't so much as doubted himself since beginning on this little quest to get his family back. However, that would all have to wait for another time, because he currently had an emotionally vulnerable Avatar to corrupt.

"You know, you might catch a cold if you stay out here too long, without proper warmth," said Naruto, his sudden appearance making Korra almost jump out of her skin, while he leaned on one of the large stone pillars.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, announce yourself first," Korra panted, trying to calm her racing heart, as Naruto swiftly walked towards her.

"But I like seeing that shocked look on your face, just like at the end of our last sparring match," commented Naruto as he leaned up against the railing and glanced over at Korra, who just seemed to be staring at him.

"Are those whisker marks real?" Korra suddenly asked before quickly covering her mouth with her hand, a blush of embarrassment clear even in such little light.

Naruto looked at her with a single raised eyebrow, whispering, "Eh, kind of an odd questions but yes, they are birthmark,"

"C-Can I touch them?"

Now this was making Naruto wonder if something was up, until he noticed the completely empty wine glass next to Korra. So the Avatar swiped some wine and turned out to be a lightweight, so she was now feeling a little buzzed.

"Well I don't know," folding his arms, Naruto leaned his back against the railing and said, "Well I don't see any harm in it."

The dark Avatar never would have expected Korra would swipe alcohol, considering she was clearly underage, but Naruto himself was not really one to talk. So Naruto just stood there, noticing Korra's shaking hands as the reached out to touch his birth marks, with a smile on his face. There azure eyes connected again, making both of them pause, before Korra suddenly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, on the lips. They both just stood there for a moment, both shocked but for completely different reasons.

"S-Sorry, um, I don't know where that came from," Korra began, until Naruto silenced her with his own kiss, which was noticeably hungrier than the previous one.

Naruto couldn't believe the feeling that had just shot through his body, when their lips touched, and he wanted to feel it again. The closest thing he could compare it too was being hit by lightning and every nerve of his body suddenly spiking. For Korra it felt like all the pent up emotions, which she kept skillfully hidden, had suddenly been released like a breaking dam. The kiss grew to the point that Korra had Naruto pressed up against a stone pillar.

Korra was growing impatient, her need for an emotional release controlling her, as she forced her tongue into Naruto's mouth. The blond was almost caught off guard when Korra's tongue slipped into his mouth, not expecting the bruising kiss to progress to his level. His hands had found their way to Korra's plump rear end, pulling her as close to his body as possible. What they didn't know was that their light and dark spirits were battling each other, which was making the kiss as wonderful as it currently was.

Korra then pulled away, both their mouths handing slightly open, with a small string of saliva still connecting them. With their lips no longer connected, their opposite spirits stopped fighting, and they both noticed what their current situation looked like. No words needed to be spoken, because eyes spoke much louder, before Korra rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"That was…interesting," said Naruto, his breath slightly labored from the lack of oxygen he had just experienced.

"Hm," was Korra's only response, her face now inflamed with embarrassment.

"Can we do that again?"

What neither of them could see was a figure standing on top of a nearby building, staring at them, with two glowing red eyes. Almost nothing could be noted about the figure, considering he was shrouded in shadows, but he was clearly staring directly at the dark Avatar. His eyes were focused but also unfocused at the same time.

"_So there might be a little hope for you yet Naruto, I can only hope there is enough time to save you, like you saved me._"

* * *

**Well I'm back, clearly, and apologize for another short chapter. I plan to have them back up to at least 3,000 words, or more, by the next few chapters. So review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Lust is to the other passions what the nervous fluid is to life; it supports them all, lends strength to them all ambition, cruelty, avarice, revenge, are all founded on lust."_

― _Marquis de Sade_

Naruto was a patent man, a very calm man, and even an understanding man, but at the moment he found it hard to be anything other than a pissed off man. He could have been pissed off at Amon finally breaking Naruto's hold over him or even Lin almost dying, but he wasn't. No, he was angry that he was beginning to doubt what he was doing, and that didn't sit right with him. For all of these years, the only thing on his mind has been the Harmonic Convergence and bringing his family back to life. Now he was beginning to doubt himself.

To make matters worse, Korra had been taking down Equalist hideouts like it was her sole purpose in life, meaning he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her since her party. Now she goes and challenges Amon, to a one on one fight, out by the big statue of Avatar Aang. Since Amon was no longer under Naruto's control, the Equalist leader could end up taking Korra's bending away, before she could be used for what Naruto intended.

So, since he was in a rush, Naruto quickly ran to the docks, stole a boat, and made his way over to where Korra was waiting to fight Amon. If he had more time to plan then Naruto could have just taken the Equalist out, before Korra got there, but Korra just had to take down the big bad guy herself. However, Naruto did manage to get an Equalist outfit, including the mask, so that he could get in without too much trouble. Once he arrived on the island, Naruto found that he had arrived too late and Amon already got his hands on Korra, something that made Naruto's eyes twitch.

'Dammit Korra, you just had to go and show everyone how tough you are,' Naruto thought as he pulled out one of his knives and dropped down behind one of the Equalist, before slitting the man's throat with a single movement.

Naruto scoffed; did Amon really think that his minions could hold up against someone with even greater stealth skills? It was almost sad when Naruto slit all five Chi-blocker's throats, without making even a sound, before he slipped into the main room where Amon was. Sadly, Amon was still in the middle of his little scare tactic and Naruto wasn't in any mood to listen to him. So, with a running leap, both of Naruto's feet connected with Amon's back, sending him flying into some of his remaining Equalist members.

Taken completely by surprise, Amon got back up only for a throwing knife to embed itself in his shoulder. Smiling in satisfaction at Amon's pain, Naruto ripped off his mask before assuming a traditional Fire-bending stance and narrowing his bright blue eyes at the fallen Amon. Korra, still weak from her chi being blocked, watched while Naruto prepared to take on the ten remaining Equalist, including Amon himself.

"I'm going to burn you," Naruto growled, his joy turning back to anger as azure fire formed on his knuckles.

"Kill him," Amon ordered, having stood up and painfully pulled out the knife.

Without any hesitating the ten remaining Chi-blockers charged the dark Avatar, believing that their allies were still alive and just waiting for a moment to strike. The first Equalist to reach him went for disabling Naruto's chi, in his right arm, only for Naruto to suddenly give an aggressive spin kick and hit the Equalist right in the head. The power behind the kick actually cracked the man's helmet and, most likely, nearly cracked his skull open.

The remaining nine Equalist seemed to pause when the saw how powerful one of Naruto's kicks were. Such strength was usually only seen in Earth-benders and that meant they needed to attack him all at once. So all at the same time, they charged the angry dark Avatar, not knowing the hell they were about to experience. With another spin-kick, Naruto sent another one of them to the ground before smoothly dodging the lightning fast punches, aimed at his pressure points.

"Burn!" Naruto yelled, as azure flame shot from his mouth and blasted another Equalist back, before blasting another with a flame from his first.

Naruto's movements were aggressive, filled with the anger that all Fire-benders possessed, and every attack was filled to the brim with pure power. His punches turned from slow and devastating to lightning fast but with the same amount of force behind it. One Equalist actually managed to land a single hit on Naruto's body before twenty were given back to him. Naruto was punching the man literally, until he hit the ground and, even then, he did not stop until the man went completely limp. From the downed position, one of the seven remaining fighters tried to kick Naruto in the side, only for the blond Fire-bender to catch his foot, make the man do the splits, and finally crush his kneecap with three quick punches.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Naruto challenged as he punched the Equalist, with the shattered kneecap, hard enough to knock him out.

"Finish him," Amon ordered, using them as a distraction while he moved back into the shadows, knowing that they wouldn't be able to beat Naruto.

"Naruto l-look out," Korra warned, now barley even awake, seeing one of the six sneaking up on Naruto from behind.

Naruto response, to Korra's warning, was to trip the man before savagely delivering kicks to the Equalist's limp body. The other five Equalists could only flinch as they watched their comrade being kicked over and over, before being send across the room with a fire infused kick. They even felt a chill go up their spines when glowing Azure eyes turned to look at them, even making them take a few steps back.

"You're next," Naruto growled, pointing at the Equalist in the middle of their group, before cracking his neck and breathing out a small lick of blue flame.

Seeing that Korra had finally passed out, Naruto was finally able to fight with all the elements he had created. So, thrusting his hand out, Naruto sent out a blast of hurricane force wind that send the middle man flying. To shocked by the sudden blast of Air-bending, the four other men didn't even have a chance to react before four blasts of lightning shot into their bodies, nearly blowing holes through their chest but killed them none the less.

"_**Another impressive display my Avatar, you've shown a devastating ruthlessness when in the heat of open battle,**_" Vaatu suddenly said, momentarily catching Naruto off guard.

'I was under the impression that you wouldn't wish to speak with me for the foreseeable future, considering how out last conversation ended,' thought Naruto, having regained his usual calm personality, while he walked over and made sure there was no permanent damage to Korra's body.

"_**How could I remain angry with you Naruto, when it was that same determination that made you as strong as you are now? You've stayed loyal to me for all of these years and it is only reasonable that I trust you as you have trusted me,**_" said Vaatu, his words like honey but Naruto doubted that there was any truth behind them.

"I believe I'm ready to fuse with that spirit you mention before, I'm ready," Naruto whispered before he proceeded to incinerate all of the Equalist bodies before flipping over the stone so that the burns won't show unless someone looked for them.

"_**I'm very pleased with you my Avatar, together we shall bring a true peace to this world and the hole in your heart will finally be filled again**_," the dark spirit said before cutting the connection, not knowing that they were being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes.

"_I see why your brought me here Naruto, this version of yourself is just as lost as I was but don't worry. I'll set him on the right path, no matter what,_" the mysterious man vowed before he seemed to just fade away into nothing.

After escaping the island, just moments before the police surrounded it, Naruto made his way back to his apartment. The moment Naruto entered the large apartment, he was greeted by the sight of a awake, and much younger, Lin Beifong. Judging by the tired look in her dull green eyes, Naruto summarized that she had just awoken from her transformation and was still confused as to where she was. Then their eyes met and a strained silence enveloped the room.

Naruto simply watched as the, now much younger, Police Chief stood up and made her way towards him. Her legs were weak, mainly because of how long it's been since she used them, but she still managed to make it over to him before stopping. The entire time their eye contact never broke, not even a single blink, and Naruto was left wondering if it had completely work or if she would suddenly attack.

Then Lin got on her knees and bowed to him.

"Master."

Naruto smiled a calm, yet extremely deadly, smile.

(Two days Later)

Naruto smiled as the now awake, Lin Beifong examined herself in the full body mirror, which Naruto kept in his room. Apparently, her new found loyalty to him had made her shameless around him, because she was almost completely naked while looking at herself. It had no doubt been some time since she had seen her own youthful body but Naruto wasn't going to complain, even if there might be something morally wrong with the current situation.

Lin had gone from a fifty-year-old Metal-bending badass, to a twenty-year-old Metal-bending tank. Her body was no longer being restrained by old age and she was clearly back in her prime, meaning that she was **not** to be taken lightly in a fight. Not to mention that she wasn't too bad on the eyes, making Naruto wonder why Tenzin would leave her for Pema, not that Pema wasn't beautiful in her own way.

"See something you like?" Lin asked, seeing Naruto's gaze in the mirror, while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Tell me Lin, how much do you remember?" asked Naruto as he rested his head on his hand and let a smile form on his lips.

"Just about everything, even when I had you handcuffed in an integration room with my foot pressing down on your crotch Master," Lin said, a very strange yet playful smile forming on her lips, making Naruto smile at such a _fond_ memory.

"Ah yes, that was such a fun little bonding moment. So you have no arguments over what I've done to you?"

"A few days ago I would have but now I can't help but feel grateful. I'm young, beautiful again, strong, and no more damn wrinkles," Lin cheered as she struck several different poses, all while looking at how elegant her body was again.

"I can tell all of that just by looking at you, you have a _great_ figure," Naruto whispered, to himself, finding that his eyes were wondering to places that they, perhaps, shouldn't. This did not go unnoticed, by the young Beifong.

"You know, _master_, I did lie to you during that one bonding moment," Lin admitted as she turned around and began to walk towards Naruto, purposely putting a little swing in her hips.

''Oh, and what would that be?" Naruto questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Lin grinned as she skillfully straddled Naruto lap "Yea, _some_ criminals are my type."

Lin moved faster than Naruto thought she would as she suddenly claimed his lips, making his eyes widen. Morality and common sense seemed to crumble away, inside Naruto's mind, as Lin took even more control and forcefully deepened the kiss. It was different than the kiss he shared with Korra, namely that it was even more lustful. The kiss before was clumsy, unrefined, and nervous. This one was hungry, passionate, and addicting. Having spent his entire life with only one goal in life, Naruto was feeling overwhelmed by all of these new _sensations_.

"Come on master, I haven't been young in a _long_ time and I want to enjoy it more than I did the first time," Lin whispered in Naruto's ear, her slick tongue gliding between his jaw and the left side of his neck.

Naruto's response, since his mind was too clouded to think strait, came in the form of him claiming Lin's lips as his hands slid under her firm rear-end and stood up. Lin's bare legs wrapped themselves tightly around Naruto's waist, while her arms were busy gripping his spiky blond locks, but Naruto couldn't quite see where he was going at the moment. This led Naruto to accidently slam Lin right into a wall but, despite her head roughly hitting the wall, Lin just seemed to grow even more aggressive. She hesitantly broke the kiss, only to put Naruto's head by her neck and close her eyes while Naruto's went to work. It's almost amazing as to what someone can do with only their base instincts working and all common sense thrown out the window.

Now what they didn't know was that the dark spirit, still inside Lin, was feeding off Lin's sexual high and growing stronger, which meant it was making Lin feel even more excited.

"Hurry up and get to the damn bed," Lin demanded as she pushed them away from the wall and somehow they made it down the hall.

After almost knocking the door off the wall, Naruto tripped at the foot of the bed which caused them both to fall down on the blue silk sheets. Seeing as she was back on top, Lin practically ripped open Naruto's white button shirt, when she noticed the various scars that he got some time in his past. Her right index finger slowly traced one of the larger scars, which went right next to his heart, before her own fingers went up to her own two scars, on her face.

"I don't mind a few scars, they make a man look sexy," the transformed Beifong whispered as she kissed right up the scar before feeling something hard up against her lower region.

Sadly however, her body still wasn't use to its new found youth and Lin blacked out right on top, making the blond curse.

"Son of a bitch."

(Later that night)

A asleep Naruto, with Lin right next to him, went unaware as a shadowy figure appeared hovering over the dark Avatar. The person's glowing red eyes almost lit up the room but they seemed to be full of sadness.

"_Sorry about this Naruto but I hope that my spirit can, somehow, make this you stray from this dark path. I think this was the reason why I was brought here in the first place,_" the figure said before he seemed to just sink right into Naruto's bare chest, before the blond Fire-benders eyes suddenly shot open and his body lit up in pain.

Naruto was feeling more pain, at the moment, than Vaatu had even inflicted upon him before. In fact, it was so horrible that he couldn't even scream but, the worst part, was the fact that his eyes had changed and he was literally crying blood now. His center of his eye seemed to spit out three black tomoes, which moved to make a triangle patter, before he collapsed back down with blood staining the blue sheets.

"_**Damn you, you filthy human! I won't allow you to disrupt my plans!**_"

**Well here is chapter Nine and I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all are having just as much fun reading it. As you can tell, Naruto isn't just going to hook up with one woman for the entire story, considering that isn't how it happens in the real world. What are Naruto's future plans? How will everyone react to seeing a young Lin Beifong? Will Amon hold a grudge for being stabbed by Naruto? Review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Hatred would have been easier. With hatred, I would have known what to do. Hatred is clear, metallic, one-handed, unwavering; unlike love."_

― _Margaret Atwood_

* * *

Ever since Naruto could remember, he has always hated the world, for the death of his family. He hated the men that burned them alive, he hated how they were never given a respectful funeral, and he hated how no one else seemed to morn their deaths. It was ironic because while they may have worked at a brothel, no one ever really took the time to see past what others labeled them.

Naruto could recall one instance when Ume had ran home from school, before it was even lunch, because of what the other student had been saying about her. Even now, several years later, Naruto still cursed those people for what they said, considering that they never even got a chance to know them. He hated all of them.

His anger was currently being reflected in his current training. The more he thought about his dead family, the harder his punches got, until his knuckles began to bleed. Even through the pain, Naruto still punched the wooden post and even ended up breaking the wood in two pieces. It seemed that only after his anger faded that Naruto realized the damage he did to his hand, before washing off the blood and bandaging it. So, as he sat against the cold wall, Naruto's mind wandered to the a few nights ago and what had happened.

He recalled the pain that had shot through his body, especially in his eyes, and having to wipe dried blood off his face. Besides that, Naruto also found that his blond hair had become a shade darker and his skin was a shade lighter. There was also the strange feeling of something _inside_ his soul, which was making his dark spirits act strange. It was almost as if something was trying to, forcefully, fuse itself with Naruto, much like Vaatu planned to do once he was free.

'Great, now I'm late to pick Lin up from work,' thought Naruto, who had been surprised at how easily everyone despised Lin's now younger look. Most of them just thought Lin had dyed her hair, considering they were _never_ going to see under her armor.

On his way to the Police Station, Naruto remembered the fact that there was a council meeting and his father requested that he attend. Apparently, Amon, in all of his wisdom, decided to threaten to blow up the Pro-bending arena unless it was shut down but Naruto knew he planned to do that anyway. Amon, much like Naruto himself, followed through with his promises, no matter how horrific they may be. So now Naruto had to help Tarrlok with deciding what to do, since he was getting into politics anyways.

What Naruto found somewhat funny was that he and Lin had arrived at the same time, seeing as she didn't want to give into Amon's demands at all. So, deciding to wait until the last moment when Tarrlok was about to adjourn to meeting. This was met by Lin launching one of her metal whips at the wooden hammer, cutting it in two. Naruto smiled at her entrance.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, I agree with the Avatar," said Lin, while everyone looked at her as if she had two heads, making Naruto chuckle lightly.

"You do?" asked Tarrlok, keeping his shock hidden.

"You do?" asked Korra, letting her shock show for everyone to see.

"Wow Chief, I think you broke them," Naruto laughed, before walking over to his father after waving at Korra.

"What I believe our dear Chief of Police means is that to give in to Amon's demands is the same thing as letting him win, something of which I don't think anyone here wants," explained Naruto, the words rolling off his tongue with almost hypnotic grace.

"I expected this kind of cut and run from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, it's tome the benders of this city shows some unity against the Equalist," Lin growled, not as handy with words as Naruto.

"We need to stop this before it turns into an all-out war between Benders and Non-benders," Tenzin all but yelled, showing the usual Air-bender way of taking on a situation.

"It may already be too late to do anything about it. Amon has made sure to mention every single bad thing that Benders have done, even stating that a Fire-bender killed his family. The man knows how to rally people to his cause so we will have to make him suffer the greatest insult that an enemy can. To be ignored," Naruto explained, while his main goal was just to cut Amon's head clean off and be done with it.

"Wouldn't ignoring him just put everyone else in harm's way?" asked Korra, but Naruto just shook his head.

"If Amon really is planning to destroy the Pro-bending arena then that would also put hundreds of Non-benders in danger. What I'm suggesting is that we hide some of the Police force in the crowd and attack if the Amon really does show himself. We would also need cops in uniform so that Amon doesn't get suspicious. If done correctly then we could take Amon down and end this all before it starts," the dark Avatar explained, having planned all this out in advance, while everyone just gave him a look.

"That's…not a bad plan," Tenzin admitted, making Naruto's smile grow ever so slightly,

"Agreed, all in favor of my son's plan?" asked Tarrlok, while raising his own hand, before Tenzin and the rest of the council raised their hands in agreement.

With nothing else to keep him there, Naruto walked out of the Council chambers and into the large stone hallway. Lin, who had a noticeable grin on her face, soon joined him and Naruto knew that look in her eyes. Naruto had learned that Lin had always admired his mind, especially since he planned a way to drop a dead body right in front of the police station without anyone noticing him. She said it excited her when he talked all smart and logical.

"Good plan master, hoping to take Amon down for good?" Lin asked as she pulled Naruto behind one of the stone pillars, just before the others rounded the corner and continued on walking.

"Take him down? No. Take him out? Yes," Naruto explained, while Lin traced her finger down the middle of his chest, stopping just above his waist.

"We still haven't seen if I'm as flexible as I use to be, the first time I was twenty, and we never got to finish what we started a few nights ago," Lin cooed, guiding her master's hand to her waist, only to suddenly back away when she heard Tenzin call her name.

"All good things come to those who wait," Naruto whispered before slipping out of her grasp and slipping past the approaching Tenzin.

Naruto continued down the hall, using very light steps to make sure Tenzin didn't hear him walking away, and simply rounded the corner. The dark Avatar expected to be able to simply go back to his apartment and ponder what was going on with the spirits inside of him, only for someone to grab him from behind and pull him into the shadows. Naruto's first reaction, from years of training, was to grab the person by their throat, slam them against the stone wall, and prepare to burn their face off. Luckily Naruto realized that it was really Korra and stopped before getting to step three.

"Don't you know that it's not a good idea to sneak up on people?" Naruto asked as he let the Avatar go and back away slightly.

"Normally people jump when they get surprised, not attack the person that's surprising them," Korra answered while she rubbed her throat, having not expected Naruto's reaction to be so _violent_.

"Well sorry about your neck, I hope it doesn't hurt too bad," said Naruto, already noticing that the red around her neck was fading.

"Eh, I fight Equalist for a living, I think I can take anything you could dish out," Korra boasted but Naruto just gave her his sly smile.

"So what did you need that demanded I be dragged into the shadows?" Naruto inquired, raising his eyebrow.

Korra instantly became very nervous, if poking her index finger together multiple times counted for nervous, before saying. "Well it's about that night, at Tarrlok's part, when we uh, you know, kissed."

"What about it?" asked Naruto, although he had a rather good idea as to where this conversation was leading.

"I _really_ want to do it again," her face was now practically glowing.

"No," now that answer practically drained the life out of Korra.

"I want to take you on a date first," and that made the life shoot back in.

Korra was so happy that she practically squealed in delight, but got it under control lest she embarrass herself in front of Naruto. Steeling a quick kiss from her dark counterpart, Korra took off out of the building to prepare for the nights match, and if Amon would show up. Naruto, on the other hand, returned to his apartment and prepared for the night ahead, deciding he should let Republic City know that there was another Avatar. It was time for them to wake up from their lives and realize that Bending is not the true source of the world's suffering. Plus he wanted to make a flash entrance but that was beside the point.

The last time he had worn this outfit was when he had ripped Air-bending out of an unborn child while holding the mother with a knife at her throat. Given that he never would have killed her, he wasn't that much of a monster, but it did hold a lot of blood to its image. Often times, this was the last thing his victims saw before their lives ended and their bending became his own. When he put on this mask, Naruto felt like the killed Lin has always claimed he was. It both made him feel unstoppable and fearful, all at the same time.

'Why am I feeling this, now of all times?' Naruto thought to himself as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, having already dyed his hair black, and changed into his old _hunting_ outfit.

Still, Naruto pondered if he could have lived a different life, if he could have let his hatred go, and if he could have ever felt love again. It sounded sappy when he said it aloud but all creatures longed for a companion, he was getting ahead of himself again. Hm, this was the first he ever really thought about it, without Vaatu reminding him of what he had lost, but he knew he was too far-gone; he had committed too many sins for any hope of redemption.

"You all would hate what I've become, especially you Durga. I miss you all so very much," Naruto whispered to himself, before he felt something wet hit his uncovered fingers.

Naruto paused for a moment, looking at the liquid as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, then another drop hit his hand. What was this? There was clearly no leek in his roof, so what could it possibly be? Wait, his knees felt week, he was falling to the ground. His heart was racing, was he attacked or poisoned? No, his reflexes would have kicked in if someone had attacked him, why did he feel like he couldn't breathe?

"I'm…sad?" Naruto questioned, then it hit him like a charging Lion-turtle.

Emotions he hadn't felt, since the night they died, suddenly corced through him and he did the one thing he hadn't done in a very long time.

He wept.

(Pro-bending Arena: Several hours later)

The one thing that everyone thought wouldn't happen, happened only a matter of seconds ago. Amon had, somehow, known about the plan Naruto had come up with and managed to take down every single member of the Police force, even Lin herself. This left Amon open to take the center stage, quite literally, and had just taken away the bending of a team that had cheated to beet Korra's team. Now he stood up, in the very center of the arena, preaching like the world was going to end and he was their only hope of survival.

That is until the center piece of glass above them shattered and someone dropped down onto the stadium. When this person hit the stadium arena, the entire thing shook with the impact and nearly went right through the metal arena. Out of the hole came the masked figure, namely Naruto, as if he hadn't of just dropped several hundred feet and survive a fall that would kill practically anyone. His steps were calm, his body was relaxed, and he had peace in his eyes.

"_Hello Amon, it's been a while,_" said Naruto, knowing that Amon wouldn't really know who he actually was.

The entire stadium was shocked into silence, even Korra down below, but the Chi-blockers instantly got ready for any kind of attack. Naruto smiled under his mask, he wondered if anyone noticed why the Chi-blockers and Amon move so differently from each other when he was supposedly the one that taught them. However, he wanted to end this before Amon could blow them all to hell with the explosives based at the center of the arena.

"Oh, another bender wishing to prove he is stronger than a simple Non-bender? Lieutenant, please deal with the Bender," Amon ordered, clearly he constantly underestimated his opponents because Naruto just kept beating them or just killing them.

The man known as Lieutenant charged Naruto, with his strange electric batons ready, and took a swing at Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, caught the man's wrist, spun him around, dislocated his right shoulder, before holding a blade to the man's exposed throat. All of this happened with such fluidness and speed that most people blinked and missed it. Naruto's smile grew considerably.

"_Ok then Amon, let's play this next scene out logically. You will hand over your remote detonator and hand the Avatar over to me or I will slit your friends throat right here in front of everyone,_" said Naruto, his tone betraying nothing.

"I have no way of getting them too you without you possibly stabbing us in the back," was Amon's response, not really wanting to lose such a valuable fighter for his cause.

"_Very well, I will kill your friend to demonstrate my resolve. Then, if your holds, I will proceed to kill you and all of your followers here,_" said Naruto, his voice was harsh and logical.

"If you do that then the explosives I've placed will kill all of us when the detonator is destroyed."

"_You and your men aren't Fire-benders, I am. I will target your upper right pocket and then I will proceed to walk over your charred warm corpses and retrieve the Avatar myself," _Naruto began, taking a small moment for dramatic effect.

"_Now…shall we begin?_"

* * *

Review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions!


	11. Chapter 11

_"There is a face beneath this mask, but it isn't me. I'm no more that face than I am the muscles beneath it, or the bones beneath that."_

— _Steve Moore_

* * *

For the first time since he became the leader of the Equalist, Amon found that he had no idea what to do. This masked teenager had his second in command and would kill them all of he didn't get the Avatar. Trying to fight would end in death but, if he did give into the man's demands, he would lose all credibility that he has spent so many years building up. Wait a moment, he still had a backup detonator on his incoming airship and, if he timed it right, he could get out of this in one piece.

"_I'm waiting Amon,_" Naruto said, making his knife dig into the man's exposed neck but not enough to kill him, unless he tries something stupid.

Then Naruto noticed a look in Amon's eyes, behind his metal mask and façade of calmness. It was a look that said Amon was about to do something both very stupid and highly dangerous to anyone near him. Naruto was proven correct when Amon pulled out the detonator before pressing the big red button, making Naruto's eyes widened before he pulled himself, and his hostage, over the edge of the arena, just moments before it exploded. Seeing as he was falling head first towards the water, Naruto let go of the man before flipping and turning the water into a thick sheet of ice. Naruto landed with enough force to crack the ice, before making eye contact with Korra, who had somehow got out of her bindings, along with Mako and Bolin.

"_Avatar,_" Naruto greeted before he used water to launch himself back up to the destroyed arena, only to find Amon slowly being risen into the air, up to his own personal Equalist airship.

Now caring if people find out that there is a _second_ Avatar, Naruto used his Air-bending to lift him into the air and towards Amon. As Naruto sored through the air, he quickly switched from his Air-bending to his Fire-bending. Sadly, Amon reached the loading area of his airship but that didn't stop Naruto from shooting his strongest blast of azure flame at him. The explosion was enough to send Amon flying back but Naruto soon found himself falling back through the hole in the stadium roof.

"_Shit!_" Naruto cursed before flipping and using air currents to slow his fall before landing right where he was originally standing, only to find himself practically surrounded by Metal-benders.

"Don't move," ordered Lin but the look in her eyes, said that she didn't know what to do next, considering she couldn't actually arrest her master, no matter what the law might tell her to do.

"_Of course,_" said Naruto, holding out his wrists to be handcuffed.

(Twenty Minutes Later: Police Station)

Naruto was beginning to think that he should just rent a room at the Police Station, mainly because of how often he is brought in. Although he was sure that there were, at least, twenty guards just outside and Tenzin informed them as to just _who_ he is and what he did to their family. If all of this was true, then he would need a story that would give him justification for looking the way that he does and being able to bend all for elements. The best lie is always made up of some facts.

What had been amusing was when they tried to take his mask yet, for some reason, it wouldn't come off. No matter how hard they pulled, the mask would always stay on his face as if it was his face. The reason for this is because I wasn't really a mask, but a spirit that had taken the form of a mask. This allowed Naruto to keep his identity to himself and he could always escape if they didn't believe his story. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to walk in through those doors. To pass the time, Naruto decided to play Pai Sho, in his head.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Lin herself walked in and quickly closed the metal door, after ordering the guards to not let anyone else in. Seeing that it was only Lin, Naruto reached up and simply pulled the mask from his face, before giving her a charming smile. That smile could melt the damn North Pole.

"_So, how's your night going?_" were the first words out of Naruto's mouth, a bit of sarcasm thrown in for added effect.

"Well I've never seen Tenzin so worked up and wanting someone thrown in the deepest darkest cell that we have. You must have really done something horrible to get him to hate you so much."

"_Just send him and Korra in, I need to set things up in my favor and I can't do that with them gunning for me as hard as you did,_" said Naruto, still without a single hint of worry in his voice.

"If they don't believe you, I'm not sure I'll be able to get you out of here in one piece," said Lin, her hand reaching across the table to grab his gloved one.

"_They wouldn't be able to stop me from leaving even if they wanted to. Now don't worry about me, I have a plan to make this all go away, trust me,_" Naruto whispered, actually standing up and walking around the table, so he could look Lin right in the eyes.

"I-I do trust you."

"_Good._"

Several minutes had passed since Lin left to get the Avatar and son of Avatar Aang. Naruto could practically hear the yelling going on between Lin and Tenzin who was, no doubt, still mad over his taking his unborn child's Air-bending. Naruto learned that manipulating someone was so much easier when they were under a lot of emotional stress, the main reason he targeted Korra when he did. However, it was usually safer to do that when he wasn't the main target of their aggression.

"You have thirty seconds before we're gone and you get to rot in prison for the rest of your natural live," were the first words out of Korra's mouth the moment she and Tenzin walked into the small metal room, making Naruto smile under his mask.

"_One word, one word that, more importantly, make up the name of a person that is very close to you, Avatar,_" said Naruto, the mask making sure that his eyes were shadowed from their field of vision.

"What would that name be?" asked Tenzin, who was barely able to keep himself under control while in Naruto's presence, for obvious reasons.

"_Naruto._"

Said blond was then roughly shoved up against the metal wall with a flame covered fist about ready to implant itself into his face. The fire, in Korra's eyes, reminded Naruto as to why the Avatar was such a deadly adversary. He was brought back to reality by Korra slamming him up against the wall again.

"How do you know that name?" Korra growled, about ready to much a hole through Naruto's head.

"_Didn't you wonder why you haven't seen him since earlier today after he asked you out on a date? Why no one has seen him since, or why he wasn't here today to wish you luck?_" Naruto inquired, only to be harshly thrown to the ground before a boot was placed on his neck.

"Korra," Tenzin warned, knowing that she could get in trouble if anyone suddenly walked in.

There was clearly rage fueling her, giving the amount of presser that she was currently trying to crush his windpipe with, but Naruto was very durable. In fact, he was currently using Air-bending to force air into his lunges and keep himself from choking to death, because she was no doubt trying to kill him in her rage. Luckily she realized this and let up some.

"Where. Is. He."

"_Would you like to know where he is or when Jinora is?_" asked Naruto, and that's when everything got more quiet than a graveyard.

Naruto's smile widened, he had them right where he wanted them.

"_You can only ever hope to save one of them, you'll have to earn the location of the other._"

"What do you want?" asked Tenzin, the look of desperation on his face.

"Oh, it looks like my thirty seconds are up. I guess you shouldn't have given us a time limit," Naruto teased, playing the part of the sadistic villain.

"Where is my daughter!?"

"_Don't worry, she's safe and sound but that's on a time limit, in fact both of them are on a time limit. Call it insurance that I get what I want and you guys don't try and trick me,_" Naruto laughed, standing back up before sitting down in his chair, despite the destroyed table on the other end of the room.

"He could by lying," the Avatar said, not wanting to believe that both Naruto and Jinora had been taken by this sadistic monster.

"_Lying, why I've never been so insulted before in my entire life, I prefer bending the truth. Now, are you prepared to choose which one of them lives and which one dies?_" asked the dark Avatar, trying to keep himself from overplaying his current role.

Sadly, before they could even answer, the metal doors were blown off their hinges and slammed into both Korra and Tenzin. Out of the smoke stepped Amon himself, and his glare was clearly aimed at Naruto himself. Seeing both the Avatar and Councilman passed out, Amon ordered them to take Naruto. Luckily, for _them_, Naruto could use this to his advantage, even if it wasn't really planned. So he simply let them take him away, mainly because he needed a chance to get out of this outfit and into something he would usually wear.

It turned out that Amon hadn't taken his little humiliation all too well and had decided to attack the damn Police Station, Naruto was actually kind of flattered. It's not every day you piss someone off, enough for them to all-out attack the police, just for little old him. However, once out of the of the police station and away from prying eyes, Naruto unleashed a wave of azure fire, from every single part of his body. It literally shot out of him like an exploding sun, but not enough to kill, giving Naruto just enough time to _accidently_ drop a map for the Avatar to find. Now it was time to just get the hell out of there and to a warehouse down by the docks, since that was where the passed out Jinora was currently sleeping.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

A quick stop by his apartment, Naruto had changed to some of his old fancy cloths, which had been damaged during one of his training sessions, and had just arrived at his warehouse. Everything was all nice and set up, he just had to leave a few burn marks inside the warehouse and burn the mask he hated so much. Arriving inside the warehouse, Naruto checked on Jinora before proceeding with his plan, plus ripping and burning his cloths a little more.

Then he simply sat and waited for everyone to show up, which turned out to be the remaining Police force but, then again, Naruto always did like an audience for when he did a little acting. Deciding to launch a blast of flame out one of the windows, Naruto yelled something before waiting a few minutes. Seeing that the Police hadn't come in yet, Naruto felt he should exit looking like a hero instead of just a survivor.

"Sorry Jinora, I promise I won't put you through something like this ever again," Naruto whispered as he picked her up and proceeded to carry her out of the warehouse, only to have to raise a wall of fire to vaporize several chunks of rock that were suddenly launched at him.

"Don't attack you idiots, that's Naruto!" Naruto could hear Korra yell, just as the flames dispersed and Naruto began to walk towards the wall of Metal-benders.

Naruto actually wondered what he would feel if this hadn't been a part of his plan, instead he just felt gilt for putting them all through this just so he could be able to use all four elements in public. Still, it did make him happy to see such a peaceful face on Jinora's face, and was glad she hadn't woken up during any part of that. His train of thought was interrupted by Tenzin and Korra running up to him.

"Don't worry, he didn't even get a chance to lay a finger on her once he got back," said Naruto handing Jinora over to her.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for protecting my daughter."

* * *

**Review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Darkness... When everything that you know and love... is taken from you so harshly... all you can think about is anger, hatred, and even revenge... and no one can save you."_

― _Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Hospitals were _never_ the ideal place for Naruto to stay for more than a few hours. They were dull, they smelled, and they felt like death half the time. Sadly, after playing hero and saving Jinora, Naruto was forced to stay overnight, just to make sure he was still healthy. Lin came by; to take his statement for the official statement, and even gave him a kiss, plus some not so innocent ideas, before leaving him to get some rest. So this is where Naruto currently found himself, staring up at the white ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

All he had to do was wait for the right moment to reveal that he can now bend all four elements. The others knew, because of Naruto's statement, that his masked self had tried to take his bending but it somehow _backfired_. Now they were just waiting for Naruto to be released from the hospital so that they could find out if his Fire-bending was still intact. Any minute now, any minute…damn he was bored. There is only so many times he can count the tiles on the ceiling before it gets boring.

"Naruto, you awake?" came the familiar voice of Korra, who was currently poking her head in his room.

"I got bored of sleep a few hours ago," was Naruto's response, who was glad he finally had some more human contact.

"Well the doctors said you could be released in about an hour so I figured I could keep you company until then."

Naruto smiled up at Korra, glad that she had such a warm heart, while the young Avatar took a seat next to his hospital bed. Taking a closer look at Korra, Naruto noticed her back ponytail was actually gone, leaving only her front two, and did she have lipstick on. Ok, now that was just _so_ unfair, considering he wasn't even allowed to get out of bed to give her a proper greeting.

"Well you didn't have to put on lipstick just to come and see little old me, although I do love the way you let your hair down. All of it gives you the attracting temptress look, with a flair of tough girl, very sexy," Naruto commented, laying on the charm while telling nothing but the truth.

"Well don't get used to it, I only did this because you're in the hospital," Korra whispered but Naruto just smiled.

"Oh, well then maybe I should get sent here more often."

"Don't say that, for all we know there could be something wrong that just hasn't happened yet. I hate waiting," Korra practically shouted, not to mention she was almost talking faster than Naruto could understand.

"Calm down Korra, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with me. Besides, I still plan on taking you on that date, once I get out of here, and don't want you worrying about anything. So take a deep breath, relax your mind, and tell me how Jinora is," said Naruto, trying his best to calm the Avatar, which he found himself doing quite often.

"Ok, ok I'm good. Well Jinora is completely fine, if only a little worried about you, and she can't seem to remember anything before waking up after Tenzin took her home. She didn't even remember that bastard taking her or your fight against him. I suppose it's better that way, who knows how badly she would have been scarred if she actually saw you kill that monster," Korra spat, while Naruto didn't even blink at being called a monster, but Naruto just nodded and kept smiling.

"Agreed, I've always enjoyed how innocent she always seemed, even though she sometimes ran away from the island and came to see me at my shop," the dark Avatar said, before realizing _what_ he just said.

Korra gave him a wide-eyed look before saying, "Oh I'm _so_ using this as blackmail material."

"Have I ever told you, you have a very sadistic mind?" asked Naruto, raising his right eyebrow.

"Keep it up and I'll show you how _sadistic_ I can be, considering you're not allowed to move and I can do _whatever_ I want," Korra grinned, showing her temptress side as she slowly licked her lips.

"Is it strange that only after a few weeks we're already talking to each other like this?" Naruto questioned, trying his best to ignore his male _urges_.

"I'm the Avatar, strange things are bound to happen around me, besides I'd rather have my fun while you can't move," the Avatar whispered right into his ear, somehow moving from her set to nearly right on top of him.

"Korra," Naruto warned, only to be silenced by her soft, lovely, perfect lips. Did he mention they were soft?

He must have tortured puppies in a past life to be tortured in such a cruel way. Here he was, actually strapped to the bed because of his escape attempts, and not able to so much as wrap his arms around the tanned girl. Korra seemed to take full advantage of his current situation and slipped her wet tongue into his mouth, while using her right hand to tilt his head back so she could control the kiss even more. What was up with women and trying to dominate him in sexual ways, he must have really made those puppies suffer.

Trying his best to fight back with his own tongue, which proved almost useless, Naruto was half tempted to burn off the restraints. Well he would have, had Korra nod climbed onto his lap, pinning his arms with her legs. After a few more second without oxygen, Korra finally broke this kiss but kept their lips just a fraction apart.

"Sorry, long day, needed to do that," she half whispered but Naruto just grinned.

"Oh don't let that be your only reason, I've had a long day too."

A grin was shared before their lips touched again, slower this time, and it was much more sensational. A heated kiss shows the lust between two people, often leading to meaningless sex, but a tender kiss showed so much more. A tender kiss showed patients, the true emotions that the two held for each other, restraint, and the ability to savor one another. However, like all things, time goes by and things progress. In their case the kiss went from tender to almost violent. Every one of their senses were practically lit on fire, no doubt to their light and dark energies fighting again, and it felt like nothing ever experienced before.

This lustful, loving, and all around aggressive scene was what Asami Sato walked in on. Now some would question why Asami would even be there, considering she only met Naruto a handful of times, but she was just a nice person. She had heard from Mako, who was told by Korra, about what happened with Naruto and figured she could drop by and see if he was alright. What she didn't expect was to walk in on the two Avatars practically having sex with their mouths, even if she had heard it before even opening the door. Asami just stood there, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted, leaving the two Avatars to just stare at her, one with a bright red face.

"Um…Hi," and that's when Korra fainted, right on top of Naruto.

"Well, this is embarrassing."

About thirty minutes later, Naruto was released from that dreaded hospital and met by a car, sent by his father no doubt. Considering that Asami had already left, her face still a light shade of red, Naruto gave Korra one last kiss before climbing into the expensive car. Waiting in the car was Tarrlok, who already pored his adopted son a class of wine, before the car drove off into Republic City.

"I'm relieved to see you unharmed, son. I hope your stay at the hospital didn't ruin your appetite too much," said the Councilman, while the father and son took a sip of their red beverage at the same time.

"Nothing that some real food won't fix, plus my recent visitors were enough to keep me busy until I was able to leave."

Tarrlok glanced over at his blond son, before saying, "Ah yes, I couldn't help but notice your apparent relationship with Avatar Korra. Tell me, is there anything between you two or is she just a means to an end?"

"Simply a means to an end," a lie but Tarrlok didn't need to know that, "She will be a wonderful tool for when I enter the world of politics, and her protectiveness of me will insure no one tries having me killed, lest they invoke the wrath of the Avatar herself."

The Water Tribe Councilman smiled at his son, "Good, better to not grow to attached to someone who could lose what makes them so special, if Amon actually manages to take away her bending.

"Oh I highly doubt that will happen, no Avatar has ever been so easily defeated by anyone, not even Fire Lord Ozai when he fought Avatar Aang for the first, and last, time. The Avatar is renowned for defying the odds, no matter how much they are stacked against them," said the dark Avatar, enjoying his wine almost as much as he did Korra's lips.

"And what of Chief Beifong, I hear she's been by your apartment several times in the last few weeks. Now planning to seduce such an older woman, I hope?" asked Tarrlok, only for Naruto to roll his eyes.

"By the spirits, are you drunk already? I am simply helping Chief Beifong find the killer she originally thought was myself. The evidence points to someone located close to my shop and I simply wish to get a killer off the streets. Honestly, how many glasses of wine did you have while waiting for me?" if Naruto had chosen to be an actor, instead of what he was now, then he would get an award.

"Just one, I assure you. Now, on to more important business than your personal life and relationships. While you were gone these last few weeks, studying under Tenzin, I took the liberty of suggesting you take a seat on the Republic City Council," and that caused Naruto to choke on the wine that was currently going down his throat.

After getting his coughing under control, and ignoring Tarrlok's smug face, Naruto asked, "Do you really believe I'm ready for such a thing?"

"We have members representing each of the four great nations but no one representing Republic City itself. There needs to be a voice for the people and, once Amon is taken care of, you will need to make sure the people don't need someone like him to rally behind. Your job would be to address the people's needs and make sure we never run into this kind of situation again," Tarrlok explained, not noticing the cunning look in Naruto's blue eyes, or the calculating smile that formed on his lips.

"If you believe I'm ready for such a position then I only have one question," said Naruto.

"Yes Son?"

"When do I start?" everything was turning out better than he had hoped.

The next morning Naruto woke up bright an early, having agreed to go to Air Temple Island to show them that his bending still worked just fine, plus a few extra things. He already had an explanation thought out and knew that the only one capable of realizing how flawed it was, was the one who would be the happiest that she is no longer the only one of her kind. Korra would be so happy that she wouldn't have to shoulder the burden, of being the Avatar, all by herself.

Dressing in his usual expensive suit and putting on his black fedora, Naruto grabbed one of his newer chains, one with a dragon's head for the handle, before walking out his front door. Waiting for him, out front, was a white car sent by his father to make sure he didn't put any strain on his body by walking all the way down to the docks. Naruto simply shook his head before climbing into the expensive car. Say whatever you want about Tarrlok but he has good taste, accept for when it comes to styling his hair.

"_**Enjoying yourself my Avatar?**_" the great spirit, of all things dark, asked suddenly.

"Oh very much so, the simple things in life are always the most satisfying, not that you would know what a human considers satisfying. So…what can I do for you?" asked Naruto, having long since grown use to Vaatu suddenly speaking in his mind.

"_**There is a spirit that lives in the mountains surrounding this city, you will go there and bend that spirit to your will. Her unique abilities will prove useful in the future and her presence will help make your bending almost equal to that of the Avatars,**_" Vaatu commanded before cutting off their connection.

"Such a pleasant fellow but I guess I can do what he says," Naruto said to himself as he looked out the window at the city he would soon represent, making the calculating smile appear once again.

About half way to the docks, Naruto's mind somehow wandered to the woman known as Asami Sato. Her father was a kind man, on the outside at least, her mother was killed by Fire-benders, something they had in common, and there was more to her than meets the eye. She is beautiful in her own special way, much like Korra, and the way she holds herself just screams that she knows how to fight. The hand-full of time Naruto met the young Ms. Sato it had been formal and not very enlightening. Needless to say, he looked forwards to getting to know her better, but don't tell Korra that.

Now, having finally arrived at the docks, Naruto boarded the motorboat and enjoyed the ride across the river. That feeling of calmness while on the water, no doubt due to his Water-bending, sunk in and Naruto found himself almost falling asleep. Luckily the sound of Korra calling his name woke him up. The moment he stepped off the boat, Korra gave him a warm hug before the dark Avatar saw that his counterpart wasn't alone. Standing a few yards away was Tenzin, his family, Mako, Bolin, and _Asami_. Oh her name just rolled off his lips, not unlike Korra's.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I go to the hospital for one day and already half the city wants to know if I'm still kicking! Always a pleasure meeting Korra's friends under less formal situations," said Naruto, shaking the two boy's hands while kissing the back of Asami's, before making sure to give Korra an actual kiss lest she burn Asami into ashes.

"Korra told us how you went all hero and saved Jinora from some masked guy, naturally us awesome people have to stick together," Bolin said happily, while Mako just shook his head in embarrassment.

"Smooth bro, real smooth," Mako sighed.

"Yes, thank you again for saving my daughter, I don't know what I would've done had anything happened to her," said Tenzin, giving Naruto a respectful bow, which Naruto returned, before looking down at Jinora.

"And how are you this fine morning?" Naruto asked, kneeling down so he was eyelevel with Jinora.

"I've gone through two books since last night," was Jinora's answer, which Naruto knew meant she was alright.

"Well, we should get right down to the whole reason we gathered here on this fine morning. How about we see if I still got some fire in me?"

"So soon, I even had breakfast made for all of us," said Pema, both of her hands resting on her pregnant stomach.

The only response she got was the collective growls from everyone's stomachs. Ok food first, life altering moment later.

There were many things in life that Naruto learned to never underestimate, Pema's cooking was now one of them. She could make a damn fine vegetarian meal that even _he_ would eat and even ask for more, or was it his new Air-bending side that was kicking in? Well all of that was beside the point, considering they were all now completely full and Naruto was ready to _try_ to Fire-bend, man they were going to be for one hell of a surprise.

It didn't take them long to walk from the main house to the training grounds, even with how slow they were walking. Naruto actually almost felt bad for making them all be so worried about whether or not he still had his bending. In fact, Asami asked him what he was going to do if it turned out he could no longer Fire-bend. Naruto simply said he would continue into politics. That was when Tenzin decided it would be best to announce the same news Tarrlok had told him just the other day. Naruto found the looks on their faces to be priceless. Of course they all congratulated him, even though some of them had only really met him once, and they simply moved on.

So now here they all stood, with Naruto facing away from them just in case he does shoot some flames. The tension was high and the dark Avatar could feel all of their eyes watching him, waiting for him to do something. Naruto mentally prepared himself for the coming pain before punching the air, as if to shoot fire, only for wind to send him flying several feet back. Ok maybe he overdid the blast of wind a little too much but he got his desired results, only to realize his head had hit one of the stone steps before everything went black.

"By the spirits…he can Air-bend!"

* * *

**Well I believe this is the version of Naruto that we all know and love! So review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Everything has some form of connection behind it, everything. Even when things don't appear to be connected._

_Dragonupghost145_

* * *

Ok so maybe launching a blast of air out of his fist, like he would usually do with Fire-bending, wasn't his best idea. He could have started out with something small but he wanted it to be as believable as possible. He wanted them to think he hadn't seen it coming and that led to him nearly cracking his own skull open. Luckily, he only blacked out for a few minutes before he woke up with everyone staring at him.

"Are you alright?" the worried looking Korra asked as Naruto slowly sat up, shaking away the stars in his eyes.

"Well I wasn't expecting _that_ to happen," said Naruto, who nearly stumbled when getting up, only for Tenzin and Mako to help steady him.

Naruto could be beaten in a fair fight and not have any complaints but he wouldn't allow himself to be killed by _steps_. He would sooner be killed by Vaatu than damn _steps_. Well at least there wasn't any lasting damage, besides his pride. So, once back on his feet, Naruto prepared to _try _again, much to the dismay of everyone around him.

"Naruto, the chances of you still having your Fire-bending, since you somehow have Air-bending, is almost zero. There's no point in trying again," said Tenzin, who didn't want to explain to Tarrlok why his son was killed by _stairs_.

"It's not that, I could almost feel my fire in that last try but the air seemed to cut it off. This time I'm going to try and focus just on my fire and hope I don't have to learn a whole new style," Naruto explained, giving Korra a wink before kicking the air.

Naruto couldn't help the grin that formed on his face, as azure flame shot into the sky almost more powerful than the last time he had done it. Seeing their shocked faces, Naruto decided to enter a combo of Fire-bending one moment before seemingly switching to Air-bending. Naruto's movements also intertwined just his Fire-bending and Air-bending movements before he ended with a combined attack. With flame shooting out of his right hand, and air out his left, a massive inferno shot high into the sky.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Naruto said as he turned around to face his audience, who could only stare at him in shock.

"What? It's not that hard to switch between the two different elements," said Naruto, shrugging his shoulders before looking down at his watch.

"Oh, well look at the time, I'm late for a meeting at my store. Korra, would you care to join me for lunch later today? I discovered this lovely little shop down right by the river and have heard nothing but good things about it," said Naruto as he picked up his fedora and cane, not even appearing to be phased by what has happened to him.

"Yea, sure, sounds fun," was the Avatar's response, not really knowing how to accept what just happened, despite seeing it herself.

"Splendid, I'll see you there. Mako, Bolin, Asami it's always a pleasure. Tenzin, I believe I will see you again at the next Council meeting, have a pleasant day," said Naruto before casually walking away, his cane making a slight clicking sound every time it hit the stone ground.

Naruto currently had more important things to do besides just sit around and have them fuss over how he can use two different elements, well as far as they knew. He had to find a business suit, had to go find this spirit up in the mountains, and had to be back in time for his little lunch with Korra. Oh so much to do and so little time, is that Asami running towards the docks.

"Naruto, you're invited over to my house tomorrow, Korra wanted you to come!" Asami yelled, just so Naruto could hear her over the boats engine.

"I'll be there!" Naruto yelled back, even sending the young Ms. Sato a noticeable wink.

Ok so his first stop was the mountains, this meant getting there without anyone noticing and his father's car was still waiting for him by the docks. Naruto let out a small sigh, knowing he would have to go home and get his own vehicle, something that his shop helped pay for. As he rode in the white car, Naruto allowed one of his snake-like spirits to slither out of the palm of his hand. Naruto then proceeded to study the strange purple creature, and was rather pleased when its face rubbed up against his own, showing some affection towards its master.

"You truly are an interesting creature, obeying without a second though as to what might go wrong and protecting me when I was younger. I wonder what type of spirit you were before Vaatu made you what you are," Naruto said to the little creature, petting its head with his free hand while its bright yellow eyes squinted shut.

"You were probably a small spirit but cunning like no other. Tell me, do _you_ know what happened to me all those nights ago?" asked Naruto, watching as the creature's head moved up and down before it shot back inside Naruto's hand.

Moments later, everything seemed to change in Naruto's eyes. He seemed to know everything that was going to happen, just second before it did. He could somehow know what people were saying, by their lip movements, and everything he saw was remembered clearly several minutes later. It was only then that Naruto saw his eyes had changed, thanks to his slight reflection in the window. His eyes widened when he saw his now strange red glowing eyes. Upon further inspection, Naruto found three strange dots, in a triangle pattern, in each of his eyes.

"Well, all sorts of interesting things are happening today," Naruto said to himself, focusing on his eyes and willing them to return to normal.

(Three hours later)

Ok, so his meeting with the spirit could have gone better but he got what he wanted in the end. Vaatu was right about one thing, that one spirit will make his job easier and allow him to get away with several questionable things, all without leaving any witnesses to point the crimes to himself. Therefore, after returning to his apartment, for the second time, Naruto walked down to Tarrlok's white car and told the driver where to take him.

Naruto arrived at the little shop and found Korra already waiting for him at a table. She also seemed to be joined by Mako and Asami, who noticed Naruto first. Slightly annoyed that it wouldn't just be Korra and himself, Naruto forced a charming smile to appear before he waved at them.

"Well, just one pleasant surprise after the other, today is really turning out to be most entertaining," said Naruto, sitting down in the last empty chair right next to Korra.

"Well me and Mako were going out on a date anyway. Korra said we could just make it a double date," Asami mentioned cheerfully, while Korra just gave him a sheepish look.

"Oh what a wonderful idea, now Korra won't be bored stiff with my usual small talk," the dark Avatar commented, as the server came by and asked for their order.

It only took Naruto a moment to figure out what he ordered, while everyone else ordered their own meals. In the end, Naruto decided on some type of meat he's never heard of while ordering a cup of hot tea. So now they simply sat there, a silence taking over, before Asami decided to break the ice again.

"So Naruto, Korra tells me you own a small bookstore around the shopping district," the young Ms. Sato began, making Naruto perk up slightly.

"Oh well this is just unfair, she tells you all about me yet I know almost nothing about either of you."

"Well I can't help it if you're so fun to talk about," Korra defended.

"In any case, yes I do currently own a small bookstore but I fear that my soon to be position on the Council will force me to close it. I've barley had enough time as it is so it would just be better to sell it so some other person can make a living there, instead of it just collecting dust while I'm busy," Naruto explained, realizing that he just might miss his little shop, but his plans are more important.

"Shame, I can't imagine just how _hard_ that must be," said Mako, clearly holding something against Naruto or maybe even what Naruto represented.

"Something on your mind Mako?" asked Naruto, sounding as if Mako hadn't just almost insulted him.

"Nothing," the Fire-bender said through his teeth.

A few minute of talking, mainly between Naruto and the two girls, their food came. Naruto learned that he hated the strange meat he had ordered, so simply took his time drinking his tea and listening to the two girls chat, commenting when appropriate. Almost the entire time, Naruto could practically _feel_ Mako's glare. It seems that the young Fire-bender had a _thing_ for Korra and didn't like her apparent relationship with Naruto. Now most people would wonder how Naruto came to this conclusion, considering he had barley even talking to the golden eyed teenager, but it was quite simple if you knew what to look for.

The most noticeable thing was Mako's eyes, eyes that showed every emotion playing through his head. When he looked at Naruto, he showed jealousy, no doubt due to Naruto's status and the opportunities that were practically handed to him. When looking at Asami, Mako no doubt had an attraction to her but there was no real feeling besides just in the moment. Korra seemed to be the main focus of his feelings, especially the way his eyes would linger on her slightly longer than they would Asami.

All of this led to one conclusion, Mako was jealous of Naruto for being with Korra, even though he had such an amazing girlfriend already. He was staying with Asami simply because he likes the feeling of being loved, even though it's not from Korra, and no doubt has parental issues. All of this is logical for someone who grew up on the streets, had to fight their way to their position, but Naruto couldn't allow it to interfere with his own goals. He could make it look like a suicide, if he had to.

"Well would you look at the time, it seems we've been sitting here for well over three hours," said Naruto, checking his gold watch.

"Oh crap, I'm late for training with Tenzin," Korra realized, having let the time fly by without even realizing it.

"Go on, I'll pay for our meal. I wouldn't want Tenzin to ground you or anything," said Naruto, a charming smile plastered on his face.

"You. Are. The. Best!" Korra yelled, giving her blond boyfriend a quick kiss before running over to the sleeping Naga.

"I can see why she likes you," Asami commented, pulling out her purse to pay for her and Mako's meal, only for Naruto to stop here.

"I said I would pay for _our_ meal, which includes the two of you," the dark Avatar chuckled, putting down enough money to cover all four meals and enough for a tip.

"You don't have to," said Asami but Naruto simply kept smiling.

"Of course I don't have to, I want to."

(Later that night)

Naruto knew there was a fine line between pride and arrogance, something he had crossed a few times and paid the price for. He knew that, even with all of his power and skill, that all of his planning could be destroyed if the right person found the right information. For instance, Lin had come oh so close to destroying his plans, had he not infected her, but it was still close. Now here he sat with the young Chief of Police, laying on his lap in nothing but her undergarments. This went to show that Naruto could ignore his male instinct to claim the beautiful woman next to him, not to say he wasn't thinking about it.

Naruto held a glass of wine in his right hand, considering it was clearly his favorite drink, and was slowly sipping on it.

"Master, why are you so interesting in Korra?" Lin suddenly asked, her tone betraying the jealousy she held.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"You didn't answer."

"Well Korra is just and interesting person, much like you. The only real personality difference I can see is she isn't as humble as you or as patient. Besides that, you two could very well be the same person, though there is a clear difference in your sexual preferences," Naruto explained, only to find Lin's green eyes staring up at him.

"How do you know her _sexual preferences_?" and Lin, sitting up so she could stare him right in the eyes, their faces now just an inch apart.

"The same way I know yours, my little Lin. As I keep saying, a single kiss can tell you everything you want to know about someone. For instance, Korra's kiss told me that she's been kept in for most of her life, she likes to take charge in almost everything, and that tells me she would want to be the dominate one when it comes to sex. You, on the other hand, enjoy a fight so you would want someone who tries to dominate _you_ when it comes to sex," Naruto explained, a challenging look appearing in Lin's eyes.

"Oh really? Prove it," Lin all but demanded.

"It can't wait until after my wine is gone?" asked Naruto, clearly wanting to finish his beverage before doing anything else.

Lin's response to that statement was to take his wine from him, drink it all in one go, before leaning over him to place the empty glass on a small table, giving him a great view of her cleavage. She then straddled his lap and smiled at the annoyed look on his face. Oh she was so lucky he had almost been done with the wine anyway.

"Oops, did I just drink your wine, my bad," the half-naked Metal-bending master said, wiping the last bit of wine off the side of her mouth before slowly sucking on said finger, staring right into Naruto's eyes the entire time.

"I'm still thirsty," Naruto growled, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh well, too bad your wine is gone."

"You don't get it, now there's only one way for met to even _taste_ my wine that you stole."

"Oh, and how's that?" Lin questioned, wondering just what he thought he was going to do.

It seemed like kissing at random moments had become a hobby of Naruto's lately. Korra randomly shoved her tongue down his throat, Lin did it on occasion, and now he was doing the same to Lin, although with a little irritation behind it. Usually Naruto would allow the female to dominate the kiss for a while and then he would come in to claim victory. This time he crushed any resistance, Lin might have put up, and dominated the kiss like a damn warmonger on the battlefield.

The best way to crush any retaliation is to simply strike before the other person can, this is true even when making out with a woman you reverted back to her twenties and put a dark spirit in. Still, even though Lin was putting up a fight, Naruto continued to prove he could make her submit, even if it means cheating a little to do it. By cheating, he meant slipping his hand into her panties while using the other one to keep her arms pinned down.

Lin found herself trying to wiggle out of Naruto's grasp, considering she was still a virgin and had never done anything like this, even when she was with Tenzin. It was incredible the way Naruto could make her feel, even without penetrating her with his fingers. Let it never be said that bending couldn't be used for sexual purposes, because Naruto would punch you a second later.

"What's wrong Lin, so wet only after a little kiss?" asked Naruto, having electrified his fingers just enough to stimulate her pleasure spots.

"How are you doing this?" she gasped out, feeling another wave of pleasure shoot up her spine and right into her brain.

"Doing what, oh you must mean _this_," the sadistic mastermind said, increasing the electricity for just a second, making the poor girl's hips thrust forwards out of reflex.

Lin's heart was beating so fast that it almost hurt, but the newfound pleasure she was receiving almost made the pain nonexistent. Naruto's fingers seemed to be getting warmer and the electricity was making her back arch and her eyes nearly role into the back of her head. If this was what Naruto could do with just his fingers then she wondered how could it would feel when the moved on to the main course. Oh she was on the verge! It felt as if something was building inside her and just waiting to be let out, like a dam ready to burst. Wait what just happened?

"W-Why did you stop?" Lin asked, now a sweat covered mess on Naruto's couch, her green panties hung down slightly while her matching bra was just about ready to come off, and Naruto was no longer pinning her down.

"I simply proved you like being forced to submit, I never said you'd get release from it," Naruto said, grinning as he poured himself another glass of wine, chuckling at the horrified look that formed on Lin's face.

"B-b-but," Lin began to say, her mind not as sharp while her sexual high drained from her body.

"Don't worry though," Naruto walked over to her, his index finger tracing the two scars on the right side of her face, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with those last words, Lin's world went blank and she went limp on his couch. Naruto stood there for a moment, taking a slightly larger sip of his wine, before setting the glass down and picked up Lin's motionless form. It wouldn't do for Tarrlok's men to see the Chief of Police leaving his house in the morning after not seeing her leave at night. So he simply gathered her things, took her home, put her in bed, all before returning back to his apartment and going to bed. Sadly, he was too tired to notice someone following him to and from Lin's home.

(Next Sato Estate)

To say that Naruto was impressed by the size of the Sato Estate was an understatement. The house looked to be roughly four times larger than his own apartment and the front looked like out of a fantasy book. Plus, just to top it all off, Asami was waiting for him right by the front door, dressed in her usual outfit and looking as elegant as ever.

"Why good morning Ms. Sato, how are you this fine morning?" asked Naruto, kissing the back of her hand.

"I think you can call me by my first name by now, and I'm having a great morning," said Asami, a smile on her face.

"Very well _Asami_, oh your name just rolls of the tongue, very nice," Naruto said, causing the rich girl to giggle.

"Oh you just flirt with all the girls, don't you?"

"Only the ones I find beautiful, explains why I only do it with you and Korra."

"Well we should go inside, the others have already arrived and Korra is, no doubt, exited to see you," Ms. Sato said, as she walked into her house with Naruto right behind her.

The inside of the house was almost as amazing as the outside, from the numerous paintings to the magnificent sculptures that lined the hallways. The ground was tile with long rugs that were more expensive than his apartment itself. Naruto personally wouldn't mind living in such a place, aside from the attention it would bring to him and the fact that he really wouldn't be able to share it with anyone. A short walk through the house and both teenagers arrived at an indoor pool. Before Naruto could even utter a single word, Mako suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him away, leaving three wide-eyed teenagers behind.

"What the hell?" Korra asked.

Just outside the pool room, Naruto found himself slammed up against the wall with an angry Fire-bender glaring at him. Oh that wasn't the look of someone who was just insulted but more of a boyfriend that just caught someone else kissing his girlfriend, which Naruto thought he would remember doing.

"I know what you are, you son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Well, I'd say I'm back to making my chapters longer little by little. So review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions!**


	14. Chapter 14

"_To see others suffer does one good, to make others suffer even more: this is a hard saying but an ancient, mighty, human, all-too-human principle [...] Without cruelty there is no festival." __  
__― __Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

"I know what you are, you son of a bitch!" Mako said these words, only a few seconds ago, and how no idea how close he was to having his life taken from him.

The very moment that those words left Mako's mouth, several creature's seemed to come out of Naruto, where Mako couldn't see, and were about ready to rip into the Fire-bender. Their bright yellow eyes shined like small suns and their strange fangs were just inches from Mako's throat, waiting for their master's silent command to attack. Meanwhile, Naruto remained completely calm and was just smiling down at the enraged Fire-bender.

"Oh really, enlighten me," said Naruto, no signs of weakness in his voice, as he just stared right into Mako's eyes.

"I saw you last night, taking that girl half naked out of your apartment and put her in the back of your car. You're supposed to be with Korra yet here you are sneaking around with other women, are all you rick bastards like this?" asked Mako, fire forming around his fist's knuckles but Naruto still just kept smiling, retracting his pets back into his body, then the blond began to laugh.

"Oh, you think I'm _cheating_ on _Korra_. I knew you had a sense of humor in there somewhere," Naruto laughed, knowing full well that they had people listening in from the other side of the door, so that drastically limited his options.

"Don't play dumb, I saw the whole damn thing!" Mako yelled and Naruto's laughter was replaced by a fake look of realization, he could have been a damn actor.

"You know, it took me a moment but I finally got what this was all about. You have feelings for Korra and are trying to scare me off while make me look like some lowly piece of trash. I have to say that it was a good plan, even put on this little show because you _knew_ they would listen in. So what, are you just using Asami for a place to live while trying to get into Korra's pants?" asked Naruto, hearing a small gasp from the other side of the door but he didn't really know who it was from.

"What?" asked Mako, sounding rather confused, but Naruto could play off that.

"Surprised I could figure you out so soon? Just because I have more money than you doesn't mean your smarter than me, or did you believe Asami wouldn't eventually see through your little mask of love?" the dark Avatar asked, a vicious grin on his face, which vanished just before the door opened, leaving a wide eyed Mako standing there, looking like he was about to punch Naruto.

There, standing in the hallway was a pissed off looking Korra, Asami on the verge of tears, and a surprisingly calm looking Bolin. Everything was silent for a moment, Mako was currently looking at Asami with a pleading look, a look that almost begged her not to believe Naruto, but she turned away from him. There was a moment where Naruto actually felt bad, seeing as he practically destroyed Mako's life with only a few words, but it was gone faster than he could blink.

"Leave," Asami whispered, hugging herself while trying to keep her raging emotions in check, something that also nearly made Naruto feel bad.

"Asami," Mako pleaded, not seeing the dark spirit practically wrap itself around Asami, before the young teenager turned around and glared at him, tears forming in the corners of her beautiful eyes.

"GET OUT!" that was the final straw, Naruto watched Mako run away, while grinning inwardly as his pets dug their way into Asami's body.

It seemed that the sudden emotional stress, plus having a dark spirit suddenly inhabit your body, made Asami almost break. There, in the middle of the hallway, the young Ms. Sato fell to her knees and just started to cry. Naruto watched Bolin silently walk away, no doubt going after his brother, but Naruto did not care at this point. It was interesting to watch Korra try to comfort the weeping girl, seeing as she has never done anything like this before, but she was surprisingly good at it. It was only when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder that Asami seemed to stop crying, before looking up at his with wet tears still staining her beautiful face.

"Come, you could use a drink," was all Naruto said, helping the girl to her feet with the assistance of Korra, before the two Avatars helped Asami to the house bar.

Already knowing what drinks would best help her, or knock her on her plump ass, Naruto found a clear glass and pored Asami some whiskey. Seeing, as this was the best moment to further bury his will inside Asami's head, Naruto pored both himself and Korra a glass of whiskey. Not even noticing what the liquid was, Asami downed the whole glass in one shot before coughing as the liquid burned her throat. Naruto refilled the glass and set it back down in front of her.

"Slowly this time, it burns but it takes the mind off unpleasant things," Naruto said, receiving a nod from Asami, before Korra suddenly had a coughing fit.

"That…BURNS!" the Avatar cried, having decided to copy Asami in downing the entire thing at once.

"Another?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes please," Korra coughed, her voice raspy from the burning it was still suffering.

"I can't believe he was just using me," Asami whispered, wincing as the liquid slowly crawled its way down her throat and into her stomach, but at least she didn't erupt into a coughing fit that time.

"No talking, drink," Naruto ordered, his voice gentle while his left hand helped Asami bring the glass to her red lips.

Naruto watched as the light brown liquid went past her ruby red lips and her throat's movements; it was trying to find the best way to swallow the whiskey. There was that strange moment where everything seemed to fade away and he only focused on a single thing, noticing every movement and detail. The way muscles moved, the many different shades of color that made something up, and even the blood flowing through numerous veins. When in this state, Naruto could noticed everything in only a few seconds, and right now he was noticing everything about Asami's current movement.

"Naruto, you alright?" asked Korra, still on her second drink while Asami was working on her fourth.

"Yea, just trying to find the right words for the moment," Naruto explained, before he downed the rest of his first drink.

"I can't feel the my fingertips anymore," Asami randomly said, this clearly being the first time she's ever had whiskey so she wasn't able to handle it as well as Naruto.

"Are you still sad?" asked Naruto, but Asami's response was to grab the whole bottle before taking one long gulp, making her fall off the stool she had been sitting on.

Once one the ground, Asami suddenly began to laugh hysterically, holding her ribs before suddenly going quiet. Both Naruto and, the slightly buzzed, Korra just looked at the silent Asami. Then, as if she had just watched someone die, Asami began to cry again but continued to drink right from the bottle. She no doubt thought the burning would drive away her sadness if she drank more of it, which she did. It was actually Korra who got up to help Asami, despite how the Avatar didn't really like the girl when they first met.

"It's gonna be alright Asami, you'll see," said Korra, holding the still crying girl, who just finished most of a bottle of whiskey.

"I-I though there was something special b-between us. He w-was just using me," she sobbed, holding onto Korra while the Avatar helped the girl off the ground and over to one of the couches.

Korra held Asami close, figure she would be in the same situation had she not met Naruto, but never saw the blond teenager slip something inside one of the bottles. Said thing was actually a sleeping pill, which should knock both of them out in about fifteen minutes, give or take. OK so the real reason he came over wasn't just to get Mako out of the way, for now, but to also get a look around the estate itself. No he wasn't going to steal anything but he did find it odd that Mr. Sato's company only hired non-benders and ordered several questionable materials, which weren't needed in the building of cars.

"You thing I'm beautiful, right Naruto?" asked Asami, while Naruto filled both their glasses with more of the brown liquid.

"Of course he does, anyone would think you're beautiful," said the Avatar, taking a sip of her special whiskey, while Asami did the same.

"She's right Asami, if I wasn't with Korra then I would try an be with you," Naruto said, seeing that the whiskey was already starting to effect the way they think, considering Korra didn't even glance at him when he said those words.

Naruto continued to watch the two girls talk to each other, the sleeping pills already taking effect. Slowly their words became sluggish and there eyes began to slowly close, until they were sound asleep on the soft couch, leaning right up against one another. The dark Avatar smiled as he put the whiskey and walked over to the sleeping Asami, undoing her jacket to find what he was looking for. Sure enough there was a beautiful necklace hanging around her neck, no doubt belonging to her now decease mother. Gently taking the necklace, before zipping her jacket back up, Naruto admired the detail that was crafted into the piece of jewelry.

"Poor little Asami, your mother was taken from you at such a young age yet you don't seem to hold the same hatred towards benders that your father does. You, my dear, will have a very important role to play in the future," Naruto whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Asami's ear before standing up and walking out of the room.

Naruto guessed that the best place to start his search was in Mr. Sato's own study room. A man, such as him, would no doubt keep records of everything and that meant he would have information on Amon. So Naruto began there, making sure to put everything back just the way he found it once he was done searching that area. What Naruto found wasn't something to connect Mr. Sato to Amon but something that was so much more valuable. Naruto wondered how hard Mr. Sato tried to keep _this_ wonderful piece of information a secrete, not that it mattered because now it was in Naruto's possession.

Seeing no other reason to remain, Naruto silently walked downstairs, picked up the sleeping Asami, carried her to her room, and finally returned for Korra. It might actually be funny to see what Korra's first hangover experience is like, but he wished to keep his life. So Naruto simply signaled for his driver, who had been waiting, like he was payed to do, and put Korra in the backseat with him.

"Driver, please take us to the docks nearest to Air Temple Island, I believe the Avatar should wake up in her own bed, compared to in a strange house," Naruto ordered, allowing Korra to use him as a pillow while they went through the streets of Republic City.

While being driven to the docks, Naruto fund himself actually twirling some of Korra's hair with his index finger. For reasons currently unknown to him, the dark Avatar found that he didn't want to have to kill Korra at the Harmonic Convergence, even if Vaatu wanted him to. Then again, Naruto had a plan to make sure Vaatu's remaining days were extremely numbered, as in he wouldn't make it past the Harmonic Convergence. Still, the though of Korra being anywhere but by his side made a not form in his stomach.

"Don't worry Korra, I have everything planned out," whispered Naruto, his strange eyes seeming to activate on their own, if just so he could memorize every aspect of the Water Tribe girl, currently using him as a pillow.

"Naruto," Korra mumbled, apparently talking in her sleep, while her arms seemed to tighten around his right one.

Naruto smile widened at Korra's unconscious display of affection towards him. That was a sign that he really was warming his way into her heart, though not as nobly as other people might, but Naruto's end always justified his means. Maybe it was because of how opposite their spirits were, referring to Vaatu and Raava, but there always seemed to be a spark when their skin touched. A moment when there eyes met that sent indescribable sensations through their bodies.

Was he a dick for doing what he did to Mako? Most likely. Did he even care, if he got what he wanted? Not one bit. Naruto learned that the only way to win is to let your opponent tighten the rope around their own neck before he kicked the chair out from under them and let them hang for the world to see. This would most likely happen to Naruto himself, if he wasn't careful, but it would be many years before anyone even begins to uncover what he has actually done, good or bad.

"Naruto?" this time her voice was more aware, which meant she was waking up from her little nap.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" asked Naruto, speaking as gently as possible, mainly because her head was no doubt hurting from all the whiskey she drank not even an hour ago.

"Stop yelling, my head is killing me," the young Avatar wined, holding her head in a failing attempt to block out the pain.

"As expected, that was your first time drinking whiskey and you didn't stop until you passed out."

"I blame you for this, I didn't do anything stupid right?" asked Korra as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, another failed attempt to lessen the pain in her head.

"Nope, well nothing I can think of," said Naruto, a soft smile on his face while Korra groaned slightly.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I figured I would take you back to my place, have my way with you, all before dropping you back off at Air Temple Island."

"Alright, I'll tell Tenzin to expect more kids running around the Island."

OK, so Naruto wasn't really expecting that kind of response from Korra, of all people, but luckily she could tell he was joking...he hoped.

"Well since you're awake, I guess I can't have my way with you. So that just leaves taking you back to Air Temple Island so you can sleep off the hangover you're currently experiencing."

"I'm never drinking that crap again," Korra vowed but Naruto just chuckled lightly.

After dropping Korra off at the docks, sharing a goodbye kiss, Naruto ordered his driver to take him back to the Sato Estate. However, just so the man wouldn't ask any questions, Naruto had one of his pets possess him so the man wouldn't remember a thing. The difficult part about having one of his pets possess someone is that the person will slowly lose their mind the longer the dark spirit is inside them. That's the reason why he removed the spirit from Lin, and had to remove the spirit from Asami as soon as possible.

About half way to the Sato Estate, Naruto summoned his pets and had them change his cloths, which is something similar to what they did when making his mask. It wouldn't do for Mr. Sato to recognize him, mainly because he still planned to be around Asami. So, with the car stopped just outside the Sato Estate, Naruto stepped out into the night, dressed in a completely black outfit with his old mask. It wasn't too hard getting into the estate, seeing as there were hardly any guards. He was, however, forced to go in through one of the upper windows, which just so happened to be Asami's room.

The one thing that made it more worse, than it already was, was that he could hear Asami making her way towards the large bedroom. Thinking quickly, Naruto hid in Asami's rather large closet, which turned out to be almost another room by itself. It wasn't a moment later that Asami opened the door to her room and walked in, holding her head in pain.

"Fuck, my head is killing me," Asami cursed, while Naruto could hear the faint sound of heavy cloths hitting the ground.

'Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me,' thought Naruto, hearing Asami's footsteps approaching the closet where he was currently hiding.

"Stupid whiskey, stupid hangover. Damn, I still feel drunk."

It was at that moment Asami opened her closet door, relieving she had apparently removed all of her clothing, leaving nothing to Naruto's imagination. Under his mask, Naruto couldn't help the small grin that formed on his lips, now he had _two_ reasons to wrap Asami around his finger. However, he did have a purpose for being here and it wasn't to act like some creeper hiding in a girl's closet to watch her sleep.

So Naruto waited, for at least another hour, before the lights in Asami's room went out and he could hear her heartbeat slow down ever so slightly. This let him know that the young Ms. Sato had fallen asleep and he was free to move from behind her large amount of cloths, stopping at her bedroom door just to take one last glance at her.

"_Damn my teenage body_."

Naruto was then out of the room and down the hall, without making a single sound. The dark Avatar stalked the halls, of the Sato estate, searching for the one man that would still be awake. Knowing that the man of the house would be in his study, seeing as he saw the light turn on before even entering the estate, Naruto made his way to where his target was working.

Now just outside the study, Naruto suddenly kicked the door open and walked right in. The look on Hiroshi's face was priceless, never having expected his doors to be kicked in and this gave Naruto the advantage. Moving quickly, Naruto hopped on top of the desk, kicked Hiroshi's chair over, and put his foot on the old man's throat, just so he couldn't call for help.

"_Why hello Mr. Sato, we have something to talk about._"

The last thing Hiroshi saw was Naruto's gloved hand connecting with his face, then everything went black. Seeing that his target was properly knocked out, Naruto picked the older man up and proceeded to walk out of the study, making sure to close the doors behind him. Making his way down into the basement of the estate, which he found earlier that day, Naruto tied Hiroshi to a chair and simply waited for him to wake up, which didn't take to long.

"Where am I?" Hiroshi asked, until everything came back to him and he found he was tied to a chair.

"_Oh, I'm relieved to see you're still awake Mr. Sato, I would have hated to explain to your daughter how you died from a single punch to the face,_" said Naruto, stepping out of the shadows, only to have Hiroshi glare at him.

"Who are you? How did you get into my house?" asked Hiroshi, but Naruto just chuckled at the man's attempt to sound threatening.

"_Oh why worry about the past, especially when your daughter's future is on the line,_" said Naruto, pulling out the necklace he had taken from Asami earlier that day, making Mr. Sato's eyes widen in horror.

"How did you get that?"

"_Why from around your daughter's neck of course, I also got to admire how much of a woman you dear daughter has become. Now, do I have your attention?" _asked Naruto, a slow nod being his answer.

"_Good, now I am well aware of your involvement with the Equalist group. Well guess what, now you're not only working for Amon, but you now also working for me. Now don't worry about me killing you, because if you don't agree then I promise something so much worse than death will befall you. I will make you watch as you dear Asami is strung up in front of your house, burned alive_," Naruto threatened, seeing to look of complete and utter fear in Hiroshi's eyes, showing that he believed Naruto would make good on his word.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiroshi asked.

"_Oh I don't know, why did you have your own wife killed?_"

* * *

**Review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Grudges are for those who insist that they are owed something; forgiveness, however, is for those who are substantial enough to move on."_

* * *

(One week since last chapter)

It was rather tiresome to do some of the thing Naruto did, from breaking into large estates, taking others bending for himself, while also keeping up his outward appearance of a polite young man. Let it never be said that Naruto took the easy way out when it came to problems, he placed a lot of though into every situation and never acted on instinct. He spent a lot of time meditating, training, and attending his new position as the representative of Republic City. It wasn't an easy job listening to all the complaints of the people, especially since it was split between benders and non-benders, but he still managed to pull it off with enough time to be with Korra and Lin. Not saying it was easy, considering he had been falling asleep much sooner than he would have liked, but he did get visits from both the Chief of Police and the Avatar.

Still, Naruto had somehow managed to bridge some peace between the two societies of Republic City. Even with Amon now trying to undermine what he has done, but Naruto had to give the man some credit, Amon was determined to start a war in the city. Still, even with all the damn paperwork, Naruto found time to make sure the Council actually followed through on their promises. Naruto sometimes wondered if the members of the Council were worse people than he was. Seriously, at least he had an end game but most of them only cared about making their own lives better. However, Tenzin seemed to be blind to all of the Council's, under the table, dealings.

Now here Naruto sat, in his own personal office, going through a stack of paperwork that was taller than he was. This job had become so repetitious, going to work, doing paperwork, and then going home. The only real time he had any fun was when he got visitors, which was usually Korra, or when there was a random Equalist attack and he had to go give a speech. Although, he did love this soft chair and was thinking of buying one for his apartment, even if he didn't have a desk for it there.

"Sir, your twelve-o-clock appointment it here," Naruto secretary said from the other side of his door.

"Thank you, please send them in," Naruto replied, not even looking up as he continued to sign his five-hundredth piece of paper, which was to approve something or other.

Hearing the door open, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Korra and Asami, each with two small bags in their hands. Smiling at the two girls, Naruto motioned them to sit while he signed the bottom line, on the piece of paper, before putting it in the "finished" stack. Deciding not to keep them waiting a moment longer, Naruto set his pin down and gave them both his full attention.

"Well, what did I do to deserve a visit from, not one, but _two_ beautiful young women?" asked Naruto while he sat back in his chair and placed his hands in his lap.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, what about you Asami?" asked Korra, grinning at the non-bender.

"No idea, we must have the wrong room," said Asami, before all three of them started to laugh lightly.

"But really, why did the two of you feel you needed to schedule an appointment right when my lunch hour begins? I hope it's nothing to unimportant," said Naruto, only for two paper bags to be set on his desk, the distinct smell of bread coming from one of the bags.

"Well we three hardly get to hang out, since the incident with Mako, so Asami and I decided to make you hang out with us, even if you don't want to. So, for the next hour, you'll have to put up with us and have a nice lunch," said Korra, folding her arms in a defiant manner while Naruto just gave her a blank look.

"Did it really take making an appointment, with me, just to have lunch with me?" the blond councilman asked, receiving two nods at the same time.

"Well I guess I can't say no to that."

So without anymore paperwork to do at the moment, Naruto cleared his desk for them to use as a table. Over the next hour, Naruto listened to both girls talk about their day so far, seeing as they had practically become best friends after Naruto took Mako out of the picture, for the time being. Korra often went over to Asami's house after her training, since Hiroshi had been told to leave town for some _business_, and so the two girls found they had a lot in common. Now they decided to start paying him visits while he was at work, which sometimes hindered his future plans but he would manage.

"So tell me Asami, if you don't like living in that big estate by yourself, why don't you move into your own place?" asked Naruto, considering he had done the same thing once he was old enough to live on his own, and got his old shop up and running.

"Well, if I do that, I'll need to find a job but I have no idea what I'm good at. All my life I've only ever had to worry about my dad's reputation and not getting into too much trouble. Sure I've had plenty of teachers, if just so I can run the company some day, but beyond that I have no idea what else I'd be good at," Asami explained, taking a bite out of a red apple a moment later.

"So you've been taught how to run a company but now how to do the smaller stuff?" asked Korra, who was currently leaning back in her chair with her feet up on Naruto's desk.

"Yep, I don't think daddy ever expected me to get a job where I wasn't in charge. I think he wants to keep the company a family business so he made sure I just knew how to run it as well as he would."

"So you know how to run a business, sell items, import items, and manage clients?" Naruto inquired, having just finished his own little meal.

"Pretty much," was Ms. Sato's response, her hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then I have the perfect thing, just for you," said the blond Councilman, a grin forming on his face while the two girls just gave him a look.

"You do?" they both asked, at the same time, making Naruto nod his head.

"You can take over running my old shop, if you want. It's nothing fancy, just a little business that I set up to support myself. Besides, with my current job taking up a lot of time, I've been looking for someone to sell it to, now I can just give it too you and let you get some experience from running an actual business," Naruto explained casually, glancing over at the stack of papers he still had to go through before he could even go home.

"Really, when could I come by and see it?" asked Asami, who really wanted to prove she could support herself and not constantly rely on her father.

"Well I have a Council meeting on Saturday, so I should be free after that."

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Korra.

"You don't even have to ask."

(Later that Night)

After a long day at the office, which still sounded strange to say, Naruto returned to his apartment and found the door was open slightly. Always being prepared for any type of situation, Naruto slid a knife out of his sleeve and made a plan to get rid of the intruders body. Slowly entering his apartment, the dark Avatar scanned his small living space but saw nothing. The lights were completely turned off, even the moon's light couldn't illuminate anything, but Naruto had trained himself to see in the dark, to an extent. The was a swift movement, to Naruto's left, and the dark Avatar struck with years of training behind his movements.

It just so happens that the mysterious person managed to duck but Naruto brought up his knee and connected it with the person's face. After making sure the person wouldn't get up too quickly, Naruto turned on the lights to see who this person was. A low sigh escaped his lips when Naruto saw Mako, of all people, on the ground and holding his bleeding nose. Naruto had a feeling that this was going to be a _long_ night.

"So, care to explain why you broke into my home?" asked Naruto, handing Mako a rag so he wouldn't bleed all over the carpet.

"I need your help," now that caught Naruto's attention.

"Come again?" asked the blond Councilman, raising an eyebrow while he went over to sit on his couch.

"I think Mr. Sato may be working with the Equalist."

'Oh yea, this was going to be a _very_ long night.' thought Naruto.

"You have two minutes before I call the police, if I don't like what I hear then you better be gone before the police get here," said Naruto, making his tone all business, while he was thinking of ways to make this play out in his favor.

"The day Asami told me to leave, I went to get my things but I overheard something I don't think I was supposed to. While walking past Mr. Sato's office, I overheard him on the phone talking about something big happening soon. That's not all, I found a secrete hatch that leads down under the house and several people, in Equalist uniforms, taking large boxes under the house," said Mako, while Naruto knew he would have to deal with this problem without having everything blow back in his face.

"If you have this kind of evidence, why come to me? We aren't exactly on the best of terms, since you believe me to be cheating on Korra. Plus I doubt Asami will believe me, if the information comes from you," said Naruto, noticing that Mako still has about a minute left.

"That's the reason I came to you, because of how much I don't like you. I need your help to get Chief Beifong to search the house. I can help point out the hatch, I just don't want Asami caught in the crossfire if her dad really is an Equalist. Please, I'm begging you, help me," Mako said, clearly **not** wanting to be there but found he had almost no other choice.

"I'll see what I can do, now get out of my apartment," Naruto snapped, pointing towards the door.

Standing up, and still holding his bloody nose, Mako wordlessly left Naruto Apartment. Once the Fire-bender was gone, Naruto found that the stress of the day had finally caught up with him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, with both hands, Naruto groaned rather loudly. Just as he got the head of the largest company in the world, under his thumb, Mako has to go and find out about Mr. Sato's side project. This would mean that, once Mr. Sato was removed _permanently, _Asami would be taking over the business. That also meant he would need to get her properly wrapped around his finger, less he resort to more violent measures. Naruto's train of thought was then interrupted by a knock at his front door, which made Naruto remember that he didn't lock it after Mako left. Before Naruto could even get up to open the door, a metal covered foot kicked the door open. In stepped Lin Beifong.

"You know, I think they make doorknobs for a reason Lin, mainly so you don't have to kick them open," said Naruto while Lin roughly slammed the door shut.

"I'll buy you a new one," said Lin, pealing away her armor so her skin could breath, which left her in almost no clothing.

"On a cop's salary?" questioned Naruto, raising an eyebrow as the Chief of Police climbed onto the couch and laid her head on his lap.

"No talking, long day at work."

"Indeed, I believe paperwork is the most evil thing ever created," said Naruto, glancing down at his slave, wondering if he even thought of he as such, anymore.

"You know, there seems to be something different about you," Lin said, lifting her hand so she could trace his whisker marks, even though she was on her back.

"Oh?" asked Naruto, allowing Lin to do as she pleased.

"Yea, your eyes seem brighter, you don't have that buried anger in your eyes. You seem almost at peace, I like that look," said Lin, making Naruto just stare down at her, his eyes slightly wide.

Lin just smiled up at him, something so innocent, yet Naruto actually felt his heart skip a beat. That was the same look Durga use to give him, every single day, and now Lin was giving it to him. Naruto just sat there, his mind blank, and his body motionless. Now he was being taken back to his childhood, when he still had a living family. So he just gave Lin a fake smile, not that she knew it was fake.

"Well I'm glad you like my eyes so much, all the better to look at you with," said Naruto, hoping to get as far away from the subject as possible, without showing too much turmoil he had just went through.

"Speaking of which, you still haven't finished what you began, a _week_ ago," Lin whispered, her finger now tracing its way down his chest, while she sat up and moved over onto his lap.

"It was simply to prove I could make you submit, I never promised anything," Naruto teased, his eyes now holding so much amusement that one would think he was sadistic.

"You don't seem to get it _master_, I'm not letting you up until I get what I want," the Chief of Police demanded while her hands slowly undid his white silk shirt, making sure not to rush herself.

"Oh, and what if I order you to stop? Would you disobey your master?" the blond councilman asked, actually making Lin pause for a moment.

"Well I guess I could always persuade you."

"I believe that's my job, to persuade people."

"Master please, I have all this pent up energy," Lin wined, clearly thinking he was serous and Naruto just couldn't stand it anymore, he blames his teenage body.

Naruto kissed her, rather gentle compared to his usual one, and pulled Lin as close to his body as she could be. The dark Avatar had no words to describe what he was feeling at the moment, just that he felt completely calm at the moment. For the first time, in a very long time, Naruto just felt at peace with everything around him. He didn't know how he was feeling it or how he was feeling it, just that he didn't care about anything else at the moment. Now corrupting Asami, not dealing with Amon, and not even dealing with Vaatu.

Wanting to continue this strange new sensation, Naruto decided to gently deepen the kiss, not just dominate it like the last time. He took his time, gently parting her lips with his tongue, savoring every sensation, before the organ entered Lin's mouth. There was no secrete motive at the moment, just the bliss of what was happening right then and there. Naruto felt Lin's breasts press up against his chest, her bra somehow coming undone, while her arms managed to wrap around his neck. Then their kiss broke and both benders were left panting, if only slightly.

"That was, um, _interesting_," said Naruto, not quite knowing how to phrase it another way.

"Good interesting or bad interesting?" asked Lin, her eyes about half closed while her lips were parted ever so slightly.

"The best kind of interesting."

* * *

**Yes I know that this chapter is rather shot but I blame the five million ideas that are all running through my head at the moment. Also, I put up a Pole for an idea I've been thinking about, for a new story, so fill free to check it out. Review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.**


	16. Chapter 16

"There... Poor little things. You see them? Standing with their numbers on their blank, indifferent faces, Nuremberg in miniature, the ranks of painted wooden men... Poor dominoes. Your pretty empire took so long to build, now, with a snap of history's fingers down it goes."  
— Alan Moore

* * *

Oh how long had it been since he last stood in this old shop of his? It no doubt needed to be dusted, swept up, and generally cleaned up. However, Naruto could see the excitement clear in Asami's eyes, just from holding the key to the old shop. Maybe it was just the thought of actually owning something, but Asami had an almost face splitting grin when she put the key into the lock, looking back at Naruto for reassurance, before slowly turning the key. Even Korra, who had spent the entire day waiting for Naruto to get out of the Council meeting, had a smile on her face when a small click was heard. Both Avatars stood there for a moment, letting Asami soak in everything she could, before the young Ms. Sato opened the wooden door and they all walked in.

Sure enough, the inside was filled with dust and would need to be cleaned up a bit. It turns out that Naruto had left the hatch to the basement open, or someone had broken in and found it, but he no longer had anything to hide down there. Shifting his gaze over to Korra, who was looking at his old dusty books, Naruto walked over to the young Avatar and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So Asami, what do you think?" asked Naruto, noticing the slight blush on Korra's cheeks from his outward show of affection.

"Besides a little dusting, this place is perfect. Although I have no idea how I'm going to be able to run the other side of the shop. I'm not too good when it comes to making things, wood or not," said Asami, noticing the various chairs and wood pieces that littered the other side of the shop.

Naruto smiled over at Asami, "Oh but that's the best part, you can do anything you want with the shop. You wanted a place to run your own business, until you take over your father's and I simply gave you a little head start. Now you get to decide what you want to do for a business. You can make it a complete book store, a small bakery, or maybe a cafe for people to stop by while shopping."

"Wow, when you say it like that, I have a lot on my plate and I haven't even cleaned the place up yet. Any tips for a the new girl on the block?" asked Asami, sitting in Naruto's old chair to see if she liked it, while Naruto let go of Korra and walked over to the front of his desk, much to Korra's dismay.

"Well what are you good at?" asked Naruto, Korra walking over to stand next to him while Asami adopted her usual thinking pose.

"Not sure really, oh maybe this was all just one big mistake," Asami cursed, holding her head, only for Naruto to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Now that kind of thinking will never get a proper business up and running."

"Yea Asami, I'm sure we can come up with something. Wait didn't you way you took self defense lessons when you were a kid? Why don't you open a self defense class for all the people in this neighborhood?" asked Korra.

"I'm not all that good when it comes to teaching others, I can learn quickly but not teach," said Asami, sinking further into her momentary depression.

"Well you don't have to make any choices right now, you can support yourself on the bookstore side alone. Deliveries with new books comes by about three times a month and there are quite a few people who like reading, in this area," Naruto said, thinking Asami shouldn't make any big changes and she probably wasn't ready for changes anyway.

"Yea, hey you think you could help me out the first few days, just until I can get the hang of it all on my own?" asked Asami.

"I would be delighted to. Now, since I have the rest of the day off, how about I go and buy us all some lunch?" Naruto asked, grinning at the two girls who grinned back.

"How can you afford to pay for all three of us all the time?" asked Korra as they all made their way out of the store and back onto the busy street.

Naruto then grinned at her and said, "Being a member of the Republic City Council has upped my weekly earnings. Besides, I always have money stored away just for a rainy day."

After locking back up the shop, the two Avatars and one future business owner walked out to the main street. There, waiting for them and drawing glances from pedestrians, was Asami's impressive automobile, something that her dad had made just for her. With Asami and Korra in the front, and Naruto in the back, the extremely new car sped off into the city. Naruto found it relaxing to feel the wind blowing through his hair, although Asami's driving was a little to aggressive for his liking. It only took them twenty minutes to get to a nice restaurant, which should have taken them forty, and they were politely escorted inside the medium size building.

After ordering their meals, the group of three started to talk about a variety of things. Korra's training was going much smoother than when she first began, Asami's father had yet to return from his business trip, and Naruto was getting fed up with all the crap the Council was talking about. Anyone could tell that the three of them had become close friends, spending about every other day together, but what they failed to notice were the looks Asami was beginning to send Naruto.

The way she seemed to smile every time he complimented her, hugged him slightly longer than normal, or even tried to have as much of his attention as usual. If Korra noticed this then she didn't bother to mention it, or was very good at pretending not to notice it. Naruto, on the other hand, had planned for it, had hoped for it. With his plans at their current stage, Naruto felt it was time to really take control, but he would need loyal allies to do so. Most of all, he would need complete control over the United Republic of Nations.

That would take just a little more time.

Now, after spending most of the day with Korra and Asami, Naruto was invited to Air Temple Island to spend time with the Avatar. Who knew Korra was the type of person who liked to be held close and whispered sweet things to? Either way, Naruto was pleased to finally get some true alone time with her, since his influence wasn't quite right just yet.

"Tell me something Korra. What is it like to live in the Southern Water Tribe?" asked Naruto as the two Avatars sat under a large tree, in the many gardens that made up most of the island.

"Cold and more cold. There isn't much down there that I've seen. I've only been to the city a few times and that's only when Katara took me out with her. Man, the White Lotus would get so mad when we got back, but Katara would deal with them while I went back to training," said Korra, true happiness was flowing out of her like a never ending river, even making Naruto smile a real smile.

"I take it you weren't let out much after the White Lotus discovered you were the Avatar?" asked Naruto.

"Nope, no friends my age, just training and studying for most of my childhood. You're even the first boy I kissed, and I'm really glad you were," said Korra reaching over to play with some of Naruto's blond hair, making Naruto raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh, and why would you be glad I'm the first boy you kissed?"

"Well you're kind, you help people, you're really smart, and you can kick some serous ass when you need to. I haven't seen your new Councilman position go to your head yet and you always seem to have time to talk to me. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend," said the Avatar, resting her head against his shoulder while twirling some of his hair in between her slim fingers.

Naruto's smile, if possible, widened even more when Korra called him her boyfriend. It was nice to be in a relationship, even if it was really just for his own ends.

"Yes well you are my first girlfriend, so I guess were both lucky. I get to brag about make the Avatar weak in the knees after kissing her," Naruto teased, only for Korra to roll her eyes.

"I do **not** get weak in the knees after kissing you. I just lose my balance," Korra insisted, only for Naruto to laugh.

"Care to prove me wrong then?" Naruto huskily whispered into Korra's ear.

Every time Naruto teased her like that, Korra felt like her entire body was just lit on fire. Maybe it was because she had never really met a boy her age and her body was just releasing everything that had been building up since puberty. It was like being starved of food for years and then having a twelve course meal put in front of her, then being told she could have as much as she wanted. What ever the reason, Korra only knew that she wanted it to keep going.

Korra then grinned at her boyfriend, "I never back down from a challenge."

"Korra, Korra where are you?" asked the familiar voice of Tenzin, who had spent the last half hour searching for the Avatar.

Giving a small groan, Korra waved over to Tenzin while Naruto had to try and not laugh. It seemed that when ever they were alone, there was always some reason they couldn't stay that way. Naruto actually found this quite funny, despite how irritating it was when he tried to mold her just a little more.

"What's up Tenzin?" asked Korra, not even bothering to move from her current position, not even if Amon suddenly attacked.

"There's been an incident regarding the Council," said Tenzin, the urgency in his voice finally caught up with the two teenagers.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as both Avatars got up almost faster than Tenzin could blink.

Tenzin gave Naruto a sympathetic look before saying, "I'm sorry Naruto, but your father, along with the other Council members, was killed in an explosion one hour ago while in a meeting."

Once those words left Tenzin's mouth, Naruto took off path the old Air-bender and ran towards the docks, followed closely by Korra herself. You see, Korra and Tenzin believed Naruto to be sad about the death of Tarrlok but, in reality, Naruto just wanted to get the man's special Water-bending before it fades away for good. You see, a body keeps its bending element for roughly two hours after their death, Naruto now had roughly one hour to get his adoptive father's element.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew that Tarrlok was a Blood-bender and Naruto was just waiting for the right moment to take power from him. Yes he could do it himself but only on a full moon, he wanted to be able to do it any time he wished.

(Twenty minutes later: City Mortuary)

"Are you sure you want to go in there, you could do this later?" asked Korra while Naruto slowly made his way through the rather depressing building, towards Tarrlok's fried body.

"No, I need to just get this over with," was Naruto's response, playing the part of the devastated son that just heard his father was dead, which was much harder than it sounded. He actually had to force himself to cry somewhat, but it was worth it in the end, although Amon was now on Naruto's shit list for constantly interrupting his plans.

"Ok, just...just come and get me if you need anything," said Korra as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to comprehend what she _thought_ he was feeling at the moment.

Being let in by the building personnel, who also gave him their sympathy, Naruto walked in to where Tarrlok's corpse was being kept. Naruto actually winced when he saw the charred corpse that use to be a powerful water-bender. While Naruto had no respect for the man's lack of vision, he did respect his power and cunning mind, even if that didn't stop him from being blown up.

Still, Naruto could smell the lingering sent of burnt flesh, but that was to be expected. Over seventy-five percent of Tarrlok's body was now completely black while the remaining had been destroyed by shrapnel, from the blast.

Somehow, as if just to freak people out, Tarrlok's eyes somehow survived, but were actually glued open from the explosion melting his eyelids open. However, Naruto could feel the man's element beginning to fade and needed to act before anyone decides to walk in and check on him, namely Korra or even Asami.

"I would say I'm going to miss you, but your usefulness was already beginning to run out. I guess I can thank you, you did get me a seat on the council and now there are only two of us left. So thank you Tarrlok, rest well knowing that you helped me take one more step towards bringing true peace to this world," said Naruto as his pets shot into the burnt body and ripped out his special water-bending, before forcing it inside Naruto's body.

Grunting in pain as yet another water element was forced inside his body, which was much less painful than the first time, Naruto actually felt something knew. It was almost as if he could feel the people just outside the door, well it was more likely their blood but he could still feel it. Grinning like a mad man, Naruto had to resist the urge to reach out and just take control, seeing as it would be his first time _literally _controlling someone.

Still, putting on a mast of depression, Naruto proceeded out of the room and to where Korra was still standing. In times like these, when he needs to feel extremely sad, Naruto found that focusing on his dead family did the trick. Though it did leave him rather depressed for the next few hours.

"Are you alright?" asked Korra, concern evident in her tone, as Naruto stopped in front of her.

"I'm not sure at the moment, can we get some fresh air?"

With a nod, both Avatars walked out of the gloomy building, only to be met by a large group of reporters. The look in Korra's beautiful blue eyes said that she was about to send them all flying with some Earth-bending, but Naruto just put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. It was a moment like this that Naruto felt in necessary to remind the people of one important thing, and that thing was **fear!**

"It's alright Korra, a message needs to be sent so nothing like this will every happen again," Naruto whispered, noticing the worried look on Korra's face but she just nodded.

Naruto slowly began to walk down towards the reporters, their words all mixing together, but Naruto just raised his hand and silenced them. Most would find it funny how they all became silent just by Naruto raising his hand. Perhaps they just wanted to know what the representative, of their city, had to say.

"When city was first founded, all the leaders of the world agreed that it would be home to any member of the four great nations. They made this city after a hundred year war, in the hopes that it would teach everyone how to respect their fellow man. Now, many years later, our city is in a state of civil war all because of one man, the man behind my adoptive father's death. Amon claims that benders are the source of every war, of every source of suffering, and wishes to cleanse us. He claims that he fights for peace but how can he make that claim when he goes around blowing up people? I don't know his reason behind this _murder_, but how could this possibly bring the Equality he claims to fight for?" asked Naruto before one of the reporters spoke.

"What will the city do now, what's your plan as our representative?" asked one of the many reporters, hesitant as if he was about to be arrested or something.

"I've realized something important, during my short time on the Council. Our great city isn't really free of the other nations. They send people to control our government instead of letting its people do that. My plans, no my dream, is to completely reform this cities government into something that helps the people. That way we won't need people like Amon," said Naruto, who was just waiting for the next obvious question.

"Don't you think people will question if this is just a power-grab by you?" OK now that got a response, but not from Naruto.

"Where hell do you get off asking a question like that, he just lost his _father_!" Korra yelled, pointing her finger at the male reporter, who seemed to shrink back in fear.

"No Korra, it's fine, he has the right to ask a question like that. It's those types of questions that help show if someone is honorable or not," said Naruto, loud enough for all the reporters to hear, while Korra angrily stepped back.

"Yes people could see this as simply me trying to gain control over Republic City, but that's where the reforms would stop anything so simple. I propose that we should have one sole leader, a President if you will, and that they should be chosen by the people themselves. Have an election for who leads them, vote for who will represent them, and for who will protect them," Naruto proposed.

"Will _you_ participate it this election?" asked another reporter, his microphone moving just slightly closer to Naruto, who put on a mask of sadness.

"I'm not sure, I still need time to grieve for my father's death. That's enough questions for now," said Naruto, making it appear as if mentioning Tarrlok had saddened him, when he really couldn't be more pleased.

Pushing his way through the crowd of reporters, with Korra right behind him, Naruto climbed into a familiar white car, the Avatar climbed in as well. The ride was completely silent, with Korra obviously wanting to give Naruto his space, but that didn't stop the blond from holding her. She assumed it was simply a way for him to lessen his sadness when, in reality, he just liked having her in his arms. OK, so Lin had a special place in his heart now and now so does Korra.

'Now, time to begin step two'

* * *

**Ok so I've rewritten this chapter like five times and this is the better of the five. So review, give ideas, and PM my if you have any questions.**


	17. Chapter 17

_"You should not dwell on the betrayal that you can see. The truly terrifying betrayal is that which lies utterly hidden from your eyes,"_

_-_Aizen Sosuke

* * *

Oh how Naruto absolutely _loathed_ mornings, possibly more so than he did people that disrupted his bigger plans. Mornings meant he would have to wake up from his wonderful dreams, which usually consist of finally being with his family again, and he didn't like being blinded when he first opened his eyes. That was the one problem with where his bed was positioned, it made the morning sun hit him right in the eyes and that just made Naruto want to bury his head under a pillow before going back to sleep. Still, there were some benefits to waking up in the morning, especially since Lin Beifong now slept with him.

Speaking of Lin, the Chief of Police had been growing more attacked to him by the day. Yes she knew that he was romancing the Avatar as well, but that just meant she would be very possessive of him at night. Naruto believed that the more attention he gave her, the more demanding she would be of it in the future. She would never attack him because of it though, he made sure of that from the very beginning. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't go after Korra, or even Asami if things got that far. Naruto would have to fix that.

Still, it seemed that the sun always hit Lin just right, in the morning, and made her almost glow. Naruto wondered how Lin only had Tenzin as a boyfriend, when they were younger, considering she had quite the body. It could be that they were afraid of getting close to the last Beifong but that was their loss. Although Naruto may have cheated, but _cheating_ is such a harsh word. He preferred to think of it as...OK so he did think it was cheating as well. Now back to the topic at hand, Lin was just waking up and Naruto was thinking about moving his bed to a different wall.

"Fucking sun," Lin cursed, covering her face with a pillow while Naruto just got up out of bed.

"Cursing the sun won't make it go away Lin, I know because I've tried," Naruto chuckled, walking around the bed so he could sit down and lean over her, blocking the sun from hitting her.

"Obviously it's never faced a Beifong before, my mom could make _anyone_ piss themselves," Lin said proudly, opening her eyes to look up at Naruto, a grin forming on her face.

"Come, we have a day to get ready for, unless you would rather just lay around in bed all day?" asked Naruto.

"Is that an option?"

Naruto laughed lightly before giving Lin a quick kiss on the lips. Say what you want but Lin has an adorable side to her and it always made Naruto laugh with his "Little Lin" pouted. Like she was doing at the moment. Already knowing what the answer was going to be, Lin cursed before sitting up, only to stop when she realized Naruto hadn't even moved. That and his, surprisingly strong, gaze was making Lin very self-conscious. He seemed to have this effect on women.

"Something on my face?" asked Lin, trying to put some annoyance in her tone.

"No, just wondering where I would be if I hadn't of turned you over to my side, not that I'm complaining," was Naruto response, gently tucking a loose stand of black hair behind Lin's ear.

The Metal-bender grinned, "Well I would have eventually caught you and thrown you in prison for the rest of your natural life."

"Oh, a little sure of yourself there aren't you?" Naruto teased, but Lin just wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began to pull him down.

Lin was almost always like this in the morning, well since she decided to just move in with him. Their morning would start off with Lin cursing the sun, slowly walking up, before claiming Naruto lips, if just to be the first one to kiss him every day. Her obsession with him never seemed to get boring, mainly since he kept denying her what she really wanted and brought her only to the edge of bliss, never allowing her to go over. As long as it didn't affect her work, Naruto was fine with having some fun. Speaking of which, how the hell did he wind up on his back with Lin sitting on him?

"Today I'm so getting what I want from you, no more dodging it master," Lin vowed, her current lack of clothing was doing nothing to help Naruto.

"You're going to be late for work."

"I'll call in sick," Lin whispered while her eyes suddenly glazed over and Naruto let out a small shudder.

"Lin," Naruto warned, although it didn't sound much like one.

"Just a taste, I just want one taste."

While all of this was happening, Lin had slowly been lowering her face closer to Naruto's, fully intent on getting her _taste_. Naruto, on the other hand, could practically smell the lust rolling off her in waves. He was really about to give her more than just a taste, seeing as he hadn't just been torturing Lin wish his teasing, but that all ended the moment someone knocked on the apartment's front door. Lin practically cried at that moment.

"Sorry little Lin, maybe next time," said Naruto, giving her a small kiss before slipping out from under her, which made Lin wonder how he always seemed to be able to do that.

Walking out of his room, making sure to close the door so Lin couldn't be seen, Naruto walked over to the front door and opened it. Perhaps he should have put on a shirt, or something, because it was none other than Asami Sato on the other side of the door. However, his tired state made his mind rather slow and he didn't quite realize that little fact, until it was too late. Still, the cute blush on her face made his morning seem a little less strange, by his standards.

"Good morning Asami, is there something I can do for you?" asked Naruto, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while trying his best not to yawn right in her face.

It took Naruto's brain a moment to fully take everything in but, once he did, the dark Avatar noticed something that he missed before. For one, Asami was still in her pajamas, she had no makeup on, she looked exhausted, oh and she was currently falling over. His body reacting faster than his mind, Naruto caught Asami before she hit the ground. Bringing her inside, Naruto noticed she had seemed to have passed out from lack of sleep, or because she apparently walked from the Sato estate all the way to his apartment. That was not a short walk.

"Lin come out here quick!" Naruto called and Lin was there a split second later.

"What happened to her?" asked Lin, immediately checking her pulse and making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere.

"I don't know, she just showed up at the door before collapsing. She looks like she's been out all night," was Naruto's response.

Lifting Asami off the couch, Lin placed her on Naruto's bed before getting dressed herself. If Asami woke up then she had to think Naruto called her and that she wasn't living at his place. So after getting dressed, Naruto and Lin called in sick before simply waiting for Asami to wake back up. They wouldn't have to wait long, just until noon, but Asami's wake up was rather violent. Which meant she accidentally punched Naruto in the face before Lin restrained her, just long enough for the frantic teenage girl to calm down.

"Sorry about hitting you," Asami all but whispered, holding a cup of hot tea in her hands while Naruto held some ice on his jaw, right where he had been hit.

"You have a mean right hook, but I'm more concerned as to why you showed up here the way you did. It looked as if you walked from your house all the way here," said Naruto, noticing Asami divert her gaze before letting out a sigh.

"That's because I did."

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that, don't you know what would have happened if one of the gangs found you before you got here?" asked Lin, putting her hands on her hips while the young Ms. Sato lowered her gaze even more. That is until she felt Naruto put both his hand over her own.

"Asami, what happened?"

"Well it began right before I went to bed."

(Flashback Previous night)

OK, so maybe Naruto had gotten her kind of hooked on whiskey but Asami was sure that wasn't the reason she was currently raiding the bar. She just wanted something to help make her fall asleep and whiskey seemed to be something that could help, since it practically knocked her out cold the last time. Asami searched every place she could think of but still only wound up with nothing, making her almost cry. Then she found it hiding on the tallest cabinet, behind a few bottles, and she almost jumped for joy. Just one glass then off to bed so she could go have lunch with Naruto and Korra the next day.

"I'm telling you, everything is proceeding right on track," came the familiar voice of Hiroshi Sato, followed by several loud footsteps, indicating he wasn't alone. This caused Asami to quickly duck behind the bar, lest she be found.

"**I'm** not taking any chances with someone like him able to run around and disrupt our plans. You should know, first hand, what he is capable of and that we can't be too careful when it comes to dealing with him. He already tried to turn you against me," said a deep, and frighteningly familiar, voice.

Rounding the corner was Mr. Sato, the Equalist leader Amon, and about five of his Chi-blockers. Peaking up from her hiding place, Asami's eyes widened drastically but she ducked back down before they could spot her, no matter how much she wanted to question her father. Why would he be talking so civil with that _lunatic_? Why was he in their house? Was her father being pressured into working with Amon or was he willingly helping them? All of these questions shot through her mind, almost faster than she could even think them.

"The men are working as hard as they can but your recent activities have made it difficult to get the necessary parts past the police. Now that monster wants me to work for him as well, damn benders," Hiroshi, cursed as they walked right past the bar and into the next room, missing Asami completely.

Not being one to let something like this just slip by, Asami silently put the bottle of whiskey down and followed after them. Stalking through the hallways, as silently as she could, Asami soon found that they had entered the basement of the estate. Never actually being down there herself, the young Ms. Sato silently walked down the stone steps. The cold stone was like walking on ice, the coldness practically numbed her feet while the silence was filled with the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. She should just go back up to her room and pretend this was all just a dream, but something told her to keep going.

Finding a hatch in the ground, which had apparently been covered by some crates, Asami walked deeper into a world she had never known before. It worried Asami that she hasn't seen any guards leading down to this unknown place, maybe they though no one would ever find out about it. Oh wait, there seemed to be a light at the bottom of the stairs, that must mean she's getting close to _something_.

'How long has this place been down here?' Asami asked herself, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, only to find a massive room.

This room looked a lot like the factories her father owned, if slightly smaller, but there were banners hanging all over the place. These banners held Amon's masked face and the symbol of the Equalist. Lining the walls were large machines, the likes of which Asami had never seen before, and her father was currently inspecting one, with Amon standing right next to him. Using what limited skill she had, Asami used the shadows to move closer to her father, in the hopes of overhearing the conversation.

"These machines of yours are truly works of art. With just two dozen of these, we will be able to defeat the entire Metal-bending Police force. Twice this amount will allow us to completely control Republic City, combined with out own Airships that you helped create," Amon praised, tracing his gloved hand over the cold metal that made up the large machine.

"Yes I know, but how are we going to keep my daughter safe from that man? He came to my _home_ when your men were on guard. How can we stop someone who moves like the spirits themselves?" asked Hiroshi, Asami's eyes widening at what her father just said.

"He will be dealt with soon. You will get to watch as I rip his bending from him and your daughter will be safe," Amon assured one of his most loyal followers, placing his hand on Mr. Sato's shoulder as he walked past the old businessman.

"But how, as I recall he had you on your knees before simply walking out of your facility. He knows about what truly happened to my wife. Do you know what would happen if he shows the evidence to the public, or worse, to Asami? He could completely destroy any trace of influence I will have left after our revolution!" Hiroshi yelled, only to freeze when Amon glared at him out of the corner of his mask's eye slits.

"Don't **ever** mention that in my presence ever again."

Little did either of them know that Asami had been listening in the entire time, before running back up the stairs. Her female mind was practically in overdrive, trying to comprehend that her mother's death wasn't as it appeared and, as if it couldn't get any worse, her father knew what really happened. That grief led Asami up to her father's study before she began to rip through each and every corner of the room. She tore through bookshelves, his desk, and even took a letter opener to his chair. It was only when she accidentally knocked over the picture of her mother that she found something strange.

Shakily picking up the broken pieces of glass, Asami grabbed a folded up piece of paper and opened it. Upon reading what the paper contained, Asami gasped before dropping it on the ground. She couldn't believe what she had just read, even after reading it only a second ago. Her mother, the woman more beautiful that life itself, hadn't been killed by a gang breaking into their house. She had been killed by _Equalists_ and they had made it look like a break-in. However, the one piece of information that nearly broke her mind right then was that her father had _payed_ them to do it. Then she ran, Asami ran as far as her body could take her and then she ran a little more.

(End Flashback)

During the course of Asami's little story, which left Naruto slightly mad that he missed something the last time he was there, Ms. Sato had moved her body so she was leaning up against Naruto. The dark Avatar allowed Asami to cry on his shoulder, noticing how Lin was glaring at the poor girl, but he didn't really mind all that much. Almost everything she had ever known, about her father, turned out to be a lie and her mind just couldn't take it. This left her vulnerable enough for just one more little push, just one last shove before he would get another pawn in his greater game.

"I'm so confused. I-I don't know what to do anymore," Asami whimpered, her hands were clutching onto Naruto as tightly as they could.

Naruto was just seconds away from finally having her in his grasp, then everything went white. He couldn't hear, he was practically blinded by white light, and then everything went black. His apartment had just exploded.

"Take them, we're beginning the revolution...**now**."

* * *

**Review, give ideas, and PM me if you have any questions.**


End file.
